Alternate Reality
by ElizabethJohns
Summary: A girl is sent back in time and ends up on The Black Pearl. Shes scared and confused and to make it worse there's a cursed necklace, an annoying captain, and an evil pirate. JackOC. Hiatus!
1. Intro

1Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any related characters.

Intro:

You could say I'm ordinary. You could look at me and think I was a wallflower a nobody, but if you take a deeper look, maybe squint your eyes a little you'll see something totally different. I don't live in reality. Some say it's impossible reality means things that are true and exist, but in my head everything exists. You can talk to me and I might be fighting some deadly force and saving the world. Sure I never thought these things were actually true, but when your into a thought you forget. I just never though that these "storylines" if you will would almost cause my demise. So here's the story as accurate as I can make it of the day I got lost in my mind stuck in an unreal reality.

Bell laid in her bed staring at the ceiling blankly. Her black hair was spread across the pillow in gentle curls. Last time she checked it was 5:55, only five minutes left till she'd have to wake up. Until then however she was in a totally different world, Bell had found her own way to make interesting. She simply had to picture something and she was practically there. Even at school her attention slipped and she drifted into her own reality.

Before she knew it her mom was gently knocking on the door, signaling for her to wake up. Bell lifted herself up onto her elbows meanwhile shaking her head and blinking rapidly erasing the images from her mind.

"I'm up" she yelled annoyed. She sighed deeply and through her heavy comforter off herself. She walked to the bathroom in complete darkness. In her room she knew where everything was even if there were piles of junk practically reaching the ceiling. She absent mindedly stepped one of the heaps and entered her cluttered bathroom. Bell moved her hand across the wall and flipped the switch turning on the lights. She let a hiss escape from her lips as the light filled her sensitive eyes. After letting her eyes adjust she started her morning routine.

As she finished getting ready she gave herself one final look in the streaked mirror. She black, slightly curled hair that went a few inches below her shoulders. Her face was round and slightly tanned from when she used to tan at the beach, now that she stopped the habit her skin was slowly starting to pale. Though tan was what everyone was in Florida the paleness gave her a certain look, bringing out her full cherry lips. Lastly her eyes that were lined with black eyeliner and a smokey eye shadow. They were very dark, her pupils were large, and what little color that did show was dark; it was a mix of green, blue and grey. Though some might consider pretty just annoyed her greatly. Though it did come in handy when she tried to scare people with a very fierce glare. She frowned slightly at her appearance, but continued to the door. She walked out of her room and past her beloved computer. She patted her keyboard lightly as if it were a pet and walked into the kitchen. She took a seat at the counter and started to eat her already laid out cereal. Halfway through the bowl her mom came in holding a handful of papers. Bell rolled her eyes predicting what was coming.

"Morning honey" her mom cried happily. Bell visibly cringed at the cheerful tone. When her mother received no response she sighed and continued on. "I was thinking"

"Uh oh," Bell mumbled. "This can't be good."

"Anyway," her mother continued signaling Bell to shut up. " I think you should join a club." She ended her statement with a smile showing she thought it was the best idea in the world.

"Mom" Bell said. "We've been through this, I don't want to join a club."

"I know sweetheart." she sighed. "You just seem so lonely. Your always on that computer doing got knows what." Her mother said this distastefully well glaring in the direction of Bells precious computer,

"You know mom" she said quickly. "Maybe I will look into that club thing." Bell knew that if the conversation stayed on the computer much longer no good could come out of it. Her mom always threatened to take her computer for random things.

"Thanks Bells" she said in that sickly sweet tone of hers. "I mean your 17 it's time you found a hobby."

"Yeah, yeah of course" Bell agreed. Meanwhile in her head she was leaping from her chair and attacking her mom.

" Thanks again" her mom called while walking towards the door. " I have to go, don't drive to school too late, love you!"

"Love you too mom" Bell called from her seat. "Finally" Bell said to herself. Honestly Bell wasn't planning on looking into clubs, in fact she wasn't going to school at all. She got up and grabbed her keys, after all she couldn't leave her car in the drive, the neighbors would rat her out.

She finished pulling her car in and ran to the back of the house. She walked over to the pool and starred at the glittering water. In her mind she say a vast never ending ocean with a gorgeous building free sky. Without thinking she jumped in.

When she opened her eyes she was surprised to find darkness. "Hello" she yelled to the empty space, this was not good. Nothing answered her but, the echo of her own voice. All of a sudden she heard a faint whisper. It wasn't coming from around her though ,but inside her head.

"Everyday" the hoarse whisper began. "Everyday you try to escape the boring aspects of life. I think we should find out how you escape when you stories become reality and you old life becomes nothing ,but a dream."

"I'd rather not" she whispered fearfully. " I'd rather know what's going on. This isn't right, this isn't what I'm thinking. This can't be r..."

"No" the voice interrupted. "I assure you this is reality" and with a chuckle the voice faded away.

Wait a minute, she thought. If I'm here, that must mean I'm asleep, and if I'm I asleep. Then it hit her. "I'm drowning in the pool" she gasped. She closed her eyes and did the only thing she knew to wake herself up. She screamed.

Hey sorry nothing really happened yet. I promise to get the story moving. Luckily Jack comes in the next chapter...what would we do without him. Anyway hope you like it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! More reviews the faster the updates. (If I made any mistakes please tell) By the way I love quotes so there will be one at the end of the chapter. Don't kill me if the quote sucks I didn't write it.

**Quote**___"The only way to stay sane, is to act crazy__"_Sincerely Yours,

**The Shadow**


	2. Every Word

1 **Disclaimer: sigh...I still don't own pirates if the Caribbean. I do own Bell but who cares about Bell..Bells not a hot pirate who gorgeous eyes and hair and body...anyway on with the story**

**YAY first review...thanks thairis**

Her scream stopped abruptly as water filled her mouth and nose. She opened her eyes, her first thought was that this wasn't a dream and her second was that this water burned her eyes. She shook her head and swam to the surface of what she hoped to be her pool. As she broke the surface her eyes widened in surprise. This was not her pool. (Duh of course it wasn't we all knew that..anyway) In fact this is what she had pictured her pool to be, down to every last detail. She was in the middle of the ocean no land in sight, and the sun was beating down on her. She treaded water and slowly turned around. She needed to find an island, a sandbar, or reef. Anything that could keep her from drowning. As she turned in a complete circle she gasped in shock. A ship was emerging from a sudden fog. This wasn't any ship however it was somehow different. Besides the fact it was made of blackened wood and looked like something from a movie. It seemed like a symbol like it was much more than a ship. She inspected the ship further as she scanned the mast her eyes rested on the flag fluttering in the wind she swore wasn't blowing a second ago. The flag consisted of a skull and cross bones. They were pirates. She thought about this and started to form an idea. Pirates like these hadn't existed in quite some time and that ship looked like something out of the...her mind trailed off

"Oh shit" she said. "I totally just pulled a Back to the Future. This can not be happening I did not go back in time."

The ship stopped a little in front of her, obviously noticing her in the water. She sighed and started swimming toward the huge ship. A rope was lowered, and she grabbed onto the rope trying to forget the fact that these people were pirates and she was probably in the 17 century or something like that. She looked up at the rope. "I can totally not climb that" she stated to her self. "How much do you wanna bet I'm totally gonna regret this later" and with that she gave the rope a gently tug to make sure it was sturdy. Before she could start to climb the rope moved in her hands and yanked her into the air leaving a trail of water in her wake.

She landed on the deck with a thump. She sat there for a second contemplating on whether she should move or just pretend to suddenly fall dead. Before she could decide a pair of feet filled her vision. She used a hand to shield her eyes and sighed, she had been doing that a lot lately, she took in the person before her and almost gasped in shock. He was gorgeous. His attire consisted of, starting from the bottom up, brown boots, brown pants that were tucked into the boots. Tying over his pants was a belt with his pistol and sword tucked into it. His shirt was white and opened at the top revealing a tan chest. The most astonishing was his face and hair. He had deep brown eyes lined with coal and his hair was in dreads that had trinkets woven into it.

"Ummm" She replied tearing her eyes from him. "Where the hell am I, and who are you."

"I think I'll ask the questions here love." He answered with a smirk revealing his gold capped teeth. His voice was rough and slurred a lot. "But if you most know I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He looked at her at hoped for some kind of recognition. We she didn't he frowned slightly, but continued on. "And you'd be on my ship the Black Pearl. Now for my questions. Who are you? What are you wearing, not that I don't enjoy it. And lastly how in gods name did you end up in the middle of the ocean." By now the rest of the crew had now gathered around the scene. Jack noticing this was visibly not pleased. "Back to work you mangy dogs" Once they returned to their positions he nodded pleased, then turned back to Bell still sitting on the floor.

She decided there was no point in lying and prepared her answer, all she could do was be as blunt as possible. "Firstly my name is Bell Cafaro, I'm wearing..." she trailed off as she looked at her jeans and t-shirt. "What I'm wearing is what people wear, where I'm from and lastly,"she sighed this is the part where they would think she was crazy. "I think I'm from the future."

Jack did exactly what she thought he would he stared at her like she had grown two heads. "Darling"he started "As probable as that sounds, if your from the future than I'm the queen of England." Bell glared at him, he certainly didn't have to make fun of her.

"Well then your majesty" she begin while getting to her feat and giving a deep bow. "What year is it because I can tell you it most definitely isn't mine" He stared at her a second before giving his answer.

"Are you sure you just don't think that's the truth, but the truth is really untrue, and what is not true is right, so in turn said truth is a lie."he replied smartly well giving her on of his smirks.

"That doesn't make any sense." she said well trying to sort through all the junk he just said.

"I suppose that's true"he answered. "Or was it false," he added well bringing a jeweled hand to his chin as if deep in thought.

Bell growled at him and defeat and threw up her arms in defeat, "Leave it to me to get sent back in time and end up on a pirate ship with a crazy, deranged captain." She yelled. "It's not even a nice ship. What kind of captain are you, a bad one I'm guessing. I mean honestly your ship turned black because its covered in god knows what. The sails needed to be mended (these are sail from after Barbossa's rein) and..." She stopped suddenly as Jack fiercely grabbed her arm and twisted it, Bell yelped in surprise in pain. As she turned to look at him, only causing herself more pain, she saw something else in his eyes. Eyes that were recently filled with pride and amusement were now exploding with anger and hatred.

She tried to pull away but he only pulled her closer causing her more pain. "You insult me as a captain"he whispered gravely in her ear. He was so close Bell could feel his hot ragged breath against her neck. "Or my ship again, I promise it will be the last thing you do. Clear?" Bell shivered from his words and his closeness then pulled her aching arm out of his steel grip.

She glared fiercely at him before answering "Crystal". She started walking towards the helm of the ship, this way she could think properly and give the now frightening captain time to cool off. Clearly he had other thing in mind,

"Oh no love" he stopped her while trying to not cringe at the glare he was receiving from her stormy eyes. "Don't think I'm letting you off that easily after all, my crew is watching." She pulled her eyes away from his and for the first time noticed all the crew was watching from a safe distance. "I think a night in the brig should do you some good." Her mouth gaped open in surprise, which was quickly followed by the crew cheering their captain on. Some however made her more nervous, she could feel them scan her body. She tried to forget the thought and concentrate on the fact that they were putting her in a cell.

"Don't even think about it Sparrow" she said. She backed up as two rough looking men walked towards her.

"I would never drag a lady such as yourself" he pointed at her and for the first time noticed how beautiful she was. If she wasn't so bloody annoying he was sure they could have had fun together. Noticing he had paused for a long period of time he quickly finished his statement. "As I was saying I would never send a lady such as yourself to the brig."Bell raised an eyebrow as did the men advancing towards her. "That's why I'm having these two upstanding gentlemen do it for me." With that the two man lunged at her and Bell let out a shriek of surprise. But she wasn't going down this easy, no way.

Bell struggled against the captors and finally was able to get her arm out of the mans grasp and used her long nails to scratch at his face. The man hissed in pain has her nails racked his face leaving a bloody trail. Just as the other was about to use his dagger on Bell, Jack decided this had gone on far enough.

Bell froze as she heard the click of a pistol very close to her face. She lifted her head and the crew almost gasped at Bells appearance. Her face had gone red with fury, her hair stuck to her face and her dark eyes were now clouded with rage that seemed to pierce you.

"Now love" Sparrow said with his pistol trained on Bell. "There will be none of that" With that Bell seemed to growl, but she relaxed her tensed muscles showing she was giving in. She said nothing as they led her to the entry that led below deck.

However before they went through the door without turning around Bell spoke, and when she did her voice was calm and casual "I hate you sparrow"

"I assure you love the feeling is completely mutual" he managed to keep the surprise out of his voice from her calm manner.

The next words out of her mouth however were filled with so much venom even she was startled. "I meant every word of what I said. I just wanted you to know that I hope you die a most painful death, and when you do I'll be their to make sure you never wake up."

The whole crew froze at this, no one ever spoke to Jack Sparrow like this on his own ship. They followed their captain with their eyes as he swayed towards the girl. "And I want you to know" he paused and placed a hand under Bells chin pulling her face closer and looking her directly in the eyes. "I promise to be the reason you die when the time comes, and I'll be the last thing you see before you leave this world." Without waiting for another insulting response he waved a hand signaling to take her away.

As Belle gave him one last look he waved good-bye to her happily. As she left the deck however she hardly noticed. Her thoughts were going crazy inside her head. She had never spoken or even thought like that before. She wasn't a violent person, not at all. She had practically told a man she just met she intended on killing him, but what surprised her most was that she meant what she said. Every word.

**The story is still moving slowly but I assure you there is a plot line. Please, Please review as I said before the more the reviews the sooner the updates. Thanks for reading !!**

_**Quote: **__**There's something in all of us. Good, evil, whatever you wanna call it, but there still is something**___

Sincerely Yours,

**The Shadow**


	3. Headaches

**Disclaimer:** **once again I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Bell laid in the cell, staring at wooden ceiling above. Unlike this the morning however she was actually thinking and trying to sort out the situation she was now currently in. She decided that though seemingly impossible she had somehow went back in time. She also concluded the strange voice was the cause of all this. The big question was how to get back? And the follow up question was did she want to? After all this is what she always wanted something different than the life she had. At the time however she was pretty sure she wanted to go back. Bell didn't like her position one bit. One there was the fact that she was on a pirate ship. Not the safest place for a girl or for any human being. The second was Captain Jack Sparrow. Sure he was cunning and good lucking, which was an understatement. But he was also the most annoying man she ever met.

She was somewhat embarrassed from her outbreak on deck, but she still felt the same way. The last factor was that she was in the brig. Sure she had insulted him a little, ok a lot but did she really deserve to be in here. It was wet, cold, and not to mention it smelled like her moms cooking...which was not a good thing.

Overall she needed four plans. One a plan to get out of the brig, two a plan to not get killed on the pirate ship, and three a way to get home. Lastly plan four to get someone to believe her and help with plan three. She sat up and tried to create at least one plan. After a couple of minutes she sat up. "Yeah, I'm screwed" she said to herself then she began to started to repeatedly bang her head on the wall.

Meanwhile Jack laid on his bed practically doing the same exact thing, not the head banging part. This girl was strange to say the least. At first he was amused with the girl. What man wouldn't , she was beautiful not that he would admit it now. He would have definitely liked to have her in his bed, there was no chance of that happening now. She insulted him which was a big turn-off, not to mention he practically said he would kill her. She did say it first so it wasn't really his fault. He was pretty sure though he couldn't have her after that though.

His though quickly changed as he remembered where she said she came from. She had said the future. Now that was interesting, but if it was true that would be something. He knew he was forgetting something, something important. Something about a treasure, he almost had it when he heard a thumping coming from the brig below him. He sat up and frowned. What was that girl doing. In his he pictured the girl, what was her name? Bell yes bell. He pictured Bell with a large heavy object creating a large hole in his ship. He got up immediately and started running towards the brig. "No no, not good"

As he reached the stairs he slowed down, not wanting to give Bell the pleasure of seeing him so frantic. As he walked down the stairs he was startled at what he heard.

"Bang"

"Ow "

"Bang"

"Ow"

Bell was sitting in front of the wall. Stupid Jack she thought to herself. "Bang" Stupid pirates "Bang" stupid idiot voice "Bang" she was so occupied with banging her head against the wall that she didn't notice Jack come in.

"What exactly are you doing love" he interrupted

Bell stopped mid bang. She could here that stupid smirk of his without looking up from the dented wall. "I'm trying to erase all thoughts of you from my head" she replied.

"I know how you feel love" he answered. Bell raised her head to look at him. "Many girls think I'm so irresistible, it overwhelms them and they just can't take it."

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant." She sarcastically replied. "What exactly is it you want Mr. Sparrow."

"It's Captain Sparrow, darling. And I just thought we should talk." He answered.

"Talk about what" she answered suspiciously. "About how your going to let me out of here. Or how about talking about getting me some food, or maybe what your really doing down here."

"Actually I thought you might wanna tell me where your from" He said casually. While examining his nails.

"Oh, that" Bell said. "Like I told you before I'm from the future."

"I'm sorry to tell you love, I don't think your right in the head. Time travel is impossible."

"Well, that does make sense." She agreed. He looked at her confused. "Any woman would be out of her mind to wanna go anywhere near you"

"Finally Darling we agree on something, your crazy" he said ignoring what she said

"Oh yeah and your so sane, did you not notice your permanently drunk" She replied hotly.

"You know what" he answered quickly "I think we should change the subject we don't want another repeat of before."

"No"she said tightly. "I suppose not"

"I think we should make a deal"he stated

"What kind of deal." She asked.

"How about" he started. "I let you out of the brig." Bell sat up a little. "and in return you work on the ship, and do whatever I say."

"Whatever you say?" She questioned.

"Aye" he smirked.

"Where would I sleep" she did not like the way he was smirking

"In my cabin of course, can't have you sleeping with the crew.

"That's very nice of you captain." She said sweetly. "But I can't help but wonder where you will sleep.

"Well I can't sleep with the crew, either love"he said matching her tone. "So I guess we'll have to share."

"Then I guess" she replied "I'm going to have to decline your offer. "As appealing as it sounds, oh wait it doesn't sound appealing at all. Do you not remember what I said on deck or perhaps you fell down the stairs on your way her and gained memory loss. Oh wait better yet you got so drunk you some how became momentarily deaf. That doesn't exactly make since, but hey nothing with you ever does."

"Are you done." He said walking closer towards the cell. Bell stood up and walked right in front of him. (Behind the bars of course) He continued on "because I specifically remember telling you not to insult me"

"No" she corrected. "I remember you telling me never to insult you as a captain, or your ship. It's completely different"At this time they were both extremely close. Both of them were pressed against opposite sides of the door. Bell looked into his eyes and she had the strong urge to grab him.

Meanwhile Jack was feeling the exact same thing. His eyes grew with darker with lust and had the urge to drag her up to his cabin. Instead he stepped away leaving Bell with a look of confusion and deep thought on her face. "Touche love, touche. I have to warn you though it does get rather cold" with that he turned on his heels and walked up the stairs. He groaned silently, that woman gave him a headache.

Bell watched him sway away. That man was so infuriating. But yet why did she have the urge to kiss him. She sat back down on the floor with a splash and pulled her legs to her chest. That idiotic pirate was right it was freezing. She put her head on her knees and groaned putting her hands on her head. That stupid bloody wall gave her a headache.

**YAY...more reviews; thanks reviewers. **

**For those of you wondering my story does have a point its not completely random. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but for now I'm just setting up the story. Like I always say the more reviews the faster the updates.**

_**Quote: Patterning your life around other's opinions is nothing more than slavery.**_

Sincerely Yours,

**The Shadow**


	4. The Necklace

**Disclaimer: isn't it obvious I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, if I did I wouldn't be here, I would be somewhere exotic, possibly with the male cast. Anyway here it is I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean...only crazy Bell **

Jack had been right. The water surrounding her in her cell was ice cold and the air around her mixed with the temperature felt below freezing. She knew she couldn't stand the temperature much longer.

"Isn't the Caribbean supposed to be warm" she mumbled angrily to herself. She shivered and rubbed her arms trying to warm them. "I will not give in, I will not give in" she repeated to herself. If she gave in to Jack there would be no end to it. There was however an alternative. If she escaped she could go on deck or someplace that wasn't covered in a foot of water.

Bell stood up and walked to the cell door. She pressed her face against the cool bars and peered in the darkness trying to find something helpful and in her reach. Finding none she growled in exasperation, this was hopeless. She was about to start banging her head against the wall in anger again when an idea came to her.

She dropped to the floor, ignoring the cold, and started pushing the water; groping the floor. Earlier as she had argued with Jack she had spotted a glare. After their strange conversation she had completely forgotten all about it.

"This is impossible"she whispered to herself. Just as she finished her statement she poked her finger on something. She immediately grabbed the object and lifted it to her face. After examining it closely and practically poking out her eye she discovered it was a fork (yes if your wondering the same fork from the interceptor battle) She then crawled over to the lock and started to pick it.

After a half an hour she was finally getting somewhere. She twisted the fork and finally heard a click of defeat. "Thank god" she said to herself before she pushed the door open and crept into the poorly lit hallway.

"Okay" she said aloud. She then noticed she had been talking to herself a lot lately. She then decided it helped her think. Realizing she had just been standing there lost in a train of thought she shook her head and continued on.

"Okay, I got out. But where do I go now. She decided to go on deck one to make sure everyone was asleep and two to see if there was land in swimming distance. She walked up the stairs and silently cursed herself as she stepped on a creaky plank of wood. Bell stopped moving and waited till she was sure no one heard her. She gave a sigh of relief when no one came and she continued on.

Once on the deck she was relived the ship was in fact anchored. She looked around one last time before running down the plank and into whatever town they were docked at. Bell however quickly regretted her decision. The town was horrible. Sure she had seen some pretty rundown places in her life, but this was by far one of the worse. There were pirates, fights, and of course prostitutes all around. Bell dissected her dilemma and decided it would be easier to survive in the disgusting town if she blended in. She sighed and returned to the ship she was going to need some money.

She walked onto the deck more relaxed. She now knew the whole crew was probably in some bar drinking themselves into a comma. The only problem now was that she didn't know where Jacks cabin was, which was where she planned on getting some money for a new outfit. After scrambling around for what seemed like an hour she stumbled into the captains room. She looked around and wasn't the least bit surprised. His cabin wasn't messy, but littered with empty rum bottles, maps, some random objects, and of course a coin or two. She immediately started her search for the money and was happy to find it in the first few minutes. She picked up the coin purse she had found underneath a loose floorboard and once again ran into the "delightful" town.

Bell kept to the shadows not wanting to bring attention to herself, she knew there had to be a tailor or something close by. She finally came found something that resembled a clothing store and went in. When she walked in she found it to be completely dark.

"Hello" she called. "Is anyone here" She looked around uneasily. She jumped as someone spoke from behind her.

"Yes, yes what do you want" said a creepy looking woman. The woman looked her up and was clearly displeased with her jeans and tank.

"Ummm..yes" she started. "I know it may sound strange, but I'm going to need something black, preferably pants, and perhaps a cloak." The woman looked at her strangely the threw her head back and laughed.

"Darling that isn't even the strangest thing I've heard all week." She chuckled again and lead Bell into the back of the store. "Lets see here, I think I have the perfect outfit." The woman picked through the shelves and finally pulled out two articles of clothing. The first was a black shirt. The shirt had a scoop neckline but had a "v" in the center. It buttoned up the front, but the buttons were so small and black they were hardly visible. The sleeves were 3 quarter length and flared at the elbows. The other piece of clothing was a simple pair of black pants. They were loose fitting and would probably rest low on her hips. At the bottom and the top there was a band. **(Kinda like a weird gypsy pants, you know where its poofy but there's that thing at the top kinda like jasmines pants from Aladdin except black...yeah I have no idea how to describe it.) ** Finally the woman pulled out a black cloak that would most likely go below her knee's.

Bell smiled at the outfit...sure she would look suspicious, but it would be perfect for look she was aiming for. The lady pointed her in the direction of where she could change. When she came out the lady grinned. "You look marvelous darling, like a dark goddess."

"Thanks" Bell answered pleased. Though that's not what she thought she looked liked, or anyone would for that matter except for the crazy woman in front of her. "How much do I owe you" Bell asked.

The woman was about to answer when she spotted Bells pendant that was placed a right before the small "v" in her shirt. "Umm..darling it's on the house" an eerie smile spread across her face.

"Are you sure" Bell questioned. "I mean this stuff must be worth a lot." Bell looked down at her newly purchased outfit, when she looked back up the woman was gone. Bell walked slowly towards the door, but when she reached it she grabbed the doorknob and ran out, that woman was crazy.

Bell threw her hood over head and walked into the town once again following the shadows. First off she needed something to eat or drink, secondly she needed away to get off this excuse for island. She ran off and entered the first bar she found, which was pretty close considering almost every building was some sort of bar. She pushed open the door and cringed at the sight. This place was even worse than the outside. She didn't even think that was possible. She scanned the bar and spotted a table in the corner, weaving her way through the mass amount of people she sat down at the table.

Once seated she scanned the bar once more. She was about to finish her search when something caught her eye. She snapped her head back quickly and narrowed her eyes. Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew were sitting at a very large table in the center of the room. She pushed her chair further into the shadows then continued spying. She considered whether or not to switch bars, after all there were about a thousand. She then thought of the positive, if she stayed she could see when they were leaving and she could leave as well, after all though they were drunk they would still notice she was gone. So she stayed where she was. Eventually her drink came.

Once it did she began watching Jack and his crew. Observing there every move. Everything was normal until she noticed Jacks gaze kept drifting to another section of the bar. She followed his gaze and stopped on man. The man was obviously a captain as well. He had long stringy black hair that reached his shoulders. He had dark eyes, one that was covered by hair, they seemed red and bloodshot. He had similar facial hair to jack, but it didn't have the same effect. She suddenly felt like she could see into his head his pain, anger, hatred. She gasped. As if he heard her he turned his head and made eye contact with her barely visible eyes, because of the cloak. She tore her gaze away and turned back to Jack who had followed the mans gaze to her.

She made eye contact with Jack and his mouth opened in surprise and then he quickly grew angry. Bell stood up quickly, knocking over her chair and ran towards the small back entrance. She pushed open the door and was relived to let the cool Caribbean air roll over her. She couldn't enjoy it long however, Jack was following her and she had an idea it was going to be a worse punishment then the brig.

Bell reached the corner of the street when Jack yelled to her "Love, come on stop. Lets talk about this." He reasoned.

"Do I look that stupid" she retorted over her shoulder.

"Ah.." he started to reply.

"Never mind, don't answer that" she quickly said. Right as Bell turned the corner, out of Jacks view a large hand reached out and grabbed her. She was about to let out a scream when the captors other hand pressed tightly on her mouth. The man dragged her to the back of the alley, so she was out of view from any passers by.

Once reaching the back he threw her against the wall. Bell squeaked in protest, which was all she could do with is hand blocking her mouth.

"Shut up, whore" he whispered fiercely. Once the man was sure there was no one around he loosened his grip and was able to look at Bell. "Well, well, well, Matt look at what we av' here." The man said to another, apparently Matt, who had stepped out of the shadows. "Such a pretty lass" Bell squirmed under his grasp, trying to get away from the mans filthy hands.

"Come on" Matt said. "Cut it out we don't have time for this."

"We've been searching for this lass for who knows how long, we deserve to have a little fun with her. The man stepped closer to her pressing against her. "So this is what we were searching for" he whispered, too close for Bell to handle. The man trailed a dirty finger down her neck and to her necklace.

"Come on Nate" Matt pleaded not wanting to get in trouble. "You know what the captain said, don't touch it"

"Aye, I know what he said. But he failed to mention not touching the girl." He laughed clearly pleased with the loophole.

"I suppose your right" Matt answered now warming up to the idea of female company.

Bell now knowing there was no chance of this turning out in her favor started struggling with more strength then she knew she possessed. Bell screamed, once she finally removed the mans hand from her mouth he quickly shut her up when he punched her in the gut. Bell gasped and dropped to her knees. He then kicked her in the face sending her to the ground. Then he grabbed her wrists and straddled her waist holding her hands above her now bruised head.

"I would stop that if I were you" he whispered leaning down towards Bell.

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. Sorry I didn't update as fast as I normally do. I was grounded. Anyway the story has taken somewhat of a turn, sorry about this chapter the beginnings boring** **and the end kinda violent. But the good news is a plot line is forming. **

**I didn't feel like describing the necklace so there's a link in my profile. Imagine it with out the chain though.**

_**Quote: **__**My heart is calm, my heart is quiet, my heart is pure. But make no mistake, it's pure evil.**_

**Sincerely Yours,**

**The Shadow**


	5. Blame and Bad Karma

1**Disclaimer: I own Pirates of the Caribbean in my dreams...does that count. Guess not. Here it is I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any related characters only my loser oc's **

Bell let an involuntary shudder as she felt Nate's hand slid up her thigh. She struggled more and heard Nate's friend Matt chuckle at her fruitless attempts to escape. She turned away as he tried to kiss her. He snarled in response and grabbed her hair yanking her towards him. Before she could try anything else his mouth attacked hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and Bell couldn't help it she gagged.

The man feeling the jolt below him pulled back and realized why she had did it. He pulled out a dagger and placed the tip at her collar bone. "You think I'm that repulsive.?" He questioned. "Maybe this will give you some motivation to give in." He captured her in another kiss meanwhile dragging the dagger toward the end of the necklace leaving a trail of blood glistening in its trail.

Bell winced from the pain, but kept her cool she didn't want to anger the man more than she already had. Nate was about to rip off her pants when a noise was heard next to them. In all the this she had forgotten about Matt. Nate pulled his mouth from hers and looked towards where is friend was last seen. Instead she saw Jack standing there with a crazed look in his eye. Behind him Matt laid on the floor with blood bubbling up from a slit on his throat, but what got her most was the look in his eyes, or lack of. The eyes she had just seen filled with adventure, worry, and lust were now cold, grey and empty. She half expected him to blink, sit up and say "got ya". It was no surprise when he didn't.

Bell couldn't look at anything else. She had never been near a dead person, besides at funerals. This isn't how she imagined things, there wasn't murder, there wasn't rape. The only thing semi normal was someone coming to her rescue, but even that was screwed up. Jack was a pirate no knight and shining armor, not that, that was how she pictured her savior.

This whole time she had been thinking she didn't notice Jack had dragged Nate off her and thrown him up against the brick alley wall. "Let me guess" Jack whispered dangerously while holding then man at gun point. "Your captain is Barkette." Then man looked at the gun pointed at his had and contemplated the consequence of his choices. Jack shoved the pistol harder at his head and the man gulped, then nodded slowly. Jack nodded in return then brought the gun over the mans head and knocked him out. Then remembering Bell he turned quickly almost losing his balance.

Jack kneeled down in front of her "You okay love?" He questioned.

Bell started to get over the shock and quickly all gratitude she had for Jack left her body. She pushed him away and got to her feet. "I'm fine" She snapped. She brushed off her clothes and Jack stood up as if she hadn't said a thing.

"I told you to stop love." He smirked smugly.

Bell glared at him. "Oh that right" she laughed bitterly. Jack winced. "This is all my fault. Nothings ever Jack Sparrows fault. It's not like you locked me in the brig or chased me this way or anything. Or who knows maybe I was bored and what better way to have fun than get raped on a some dirty street." By know she was yelling and Jack was surprised no one had come and checked out the scene yet. Bell turned and started walking away. "Oh this was great fun lets do it again sometime" she threw over her shoulder.

Jack was about to chase after her when he heard voices coming from the other end of the alley. He turned to look at Bell who was walked slowly away grumbling and swearing under her breath. Without thinking Jack ran and tackled Bell behind some crates. Bell let out a yelp, but he quickly muffled it with his hand. She struggled more thinking it was Nate again. "Will you stop love" Jack whispered next to her ear. "There's people coming just stay quiet for two seconds." She contemplated then nodded her head in response.

They both stayed perfectly still. Jack kneeled behind her and had his arms wrapped around her waist balancing himself, meanwhile Bell was sitting cross legged with her arms across her chest. She could practically see Jack smiling at their position. Before Bell had a chance to tell him off two shadows came into view. It looked like they were standing diagonally next to Nate's now waking form.

"I told you captain, Nate and Matt just aren't useful." Said one of the men.

"Aye" the other answered. "That you did." Bell felt Jack stiffen behind her. She couldn't blame him the sound of his voice was like falling into a dark whole with no way out.

"Do you think the girl escaped sir" The man questioned. Bells eyes widened in fear. What was it with the guys and her in this time. Was she now suddenly irresistible, she doubted it then she remember what Nate had been talking about. She reached her hand up to her cut and followed it down to her necklace. Before she could connect anymore the captain responded.

"No she's still on the island." He replied calmly. "I believe she was traveling with Sparrow and his ship is still here. I have a feeling he won't leave without her, and I already notified other Captains telling them she was my cousin. So now she's under my protection. No one dares breaking it so we should have her soon." As he finished his statement Nate woke up and shakily got to his feet.

"I'm sorry Captain" he said quickly. "It was Sparrow I think he just..." He didn't finish his excuse.

The captain stepped towards him. "I don't tolerate failure" He said calmly. Then he picked up his hand and shot. A bang echoed off the walls. Bell jolted back. And watched as Nate slumped to the ground, this time he wasn't getting up. "Come on." The captain said unmoved. "She can't be far." With that the two walked out if the alley.

Both were silent for a couple seconds then Jack stood up. "Come on love" he said pulling her to her feet. Bell was still staring at the body in front of her. She had seen the man die. "Come on love" Jack repeated. He started dragging Bell towards the dock as stealth like as possible. "We have to get to the pearl."

At this Bell snapped out of her daze. "What" she questioned. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Everything that's happened to me has been your fault."

"Oh right love." Jack answered sarcastically. "I just dropped you in the middle of the ocean then planned on handing over to some random captain for no reason. How did you figure it out."

"Okay, maybe all of it wasn't your fault" She answered. "But most of it. I have an idea how about I go with you now and you drop me off at the next port or dock or whatever it is you got to.

"Fine, darling." He agreed. "Now can we get a move on." She nodded and he walked quickly towards the docks. Before they reached the ship however Jack stopped suddenly. There were men casually walking around on the dock.

Bell sighed behind him. "You have really sucky karma you know" She said to him

"Shhh, do you want them to hear you." He answered angrily while leading her towards the waters edge.

"How did you know" she said in mock surprise. "I was hoping to invite them to tea." Jack rolled his eyes and stepped into the water. Bell immediately stopped. "Uh..no" She said.

"Oh..yes." Jack answered. He then proceeded to grab her and drag her into the water. He knew she wouldn't move because of the risk of attention. He finally let her go and they both swam under the dock.

Once they were under the dock and out of sight Bell turned towards Jack "I changed my mind" she whispered. Jack raised an eyebrow. "You don't have sucky Karma, you suck at life."

Jack frowned at her then smirked. Bell's eyes widened and covered his mouth. "If you even think about making a remark using the word suck I swear I'll drown you." She took her hand off his mouth.

"Honestly, love." He said pretending to be insulted. "Me make a comment about that, I think that's more your forte." Before she could answer back he put his hand up. "As much as I'd love to finish this conversation perhaps we should get going." Bell nodded in agreement then they both took a deep breath and swam underneath the pearl to the other side.

They both came up gasping for air on the other side. "You need a smaller ship Sparrow" she gasped.

"I was just thinking the same thing love." He gasped equally out of breath. Before they spoke anymore a rope was lowered slowly. Jack grabbed on then turned to Bell "Get on love"

"You just love invading my space don't you?" She questioned. She swam towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tugged on the rope gently.

"I live for it" he whispered to her, and with that they were being pulled upwards.

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile**, **but this week has been crazy. Good news is that there are 18 days of school left then update central. Anyway im not updating till I get two more reviews because honestly its no fun if no one reads your story. So anyway hope you like it so far. Like I said before a link to the necklace is in my profile. Thanks to all reviewers so far, you rock. **

Quote: A light can't survive when it's choking in darkness.

**Sincerely Yours,**

**The Shadow **


	6. Sleep, a fight, and more sleep

1**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile peeps. Its not my fault blame the person who invented schools, homework, and oh yeah projects. Like seriously who started this form of torture. Someone evil, a genius, but evil. Anyway on with the story. By the way thanks for all the awesome reviews, keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Jack Sparrow**

Bell stared at Jack from afar. She was at the bow of the ship and he was of course at the helm. The wind blew her hair around her, but she didn't even notice, so deep in thought. Jack and her had landed on the deck then he had immediately taken the helm from so guy with huge ugly sideburns. He had managed to get the pearl out quickly and they got a good head start in return. During all this time she had been doing the exact same thing, staring at Jack from the bow.

In reality she wasn't really watching Jack. She was thinking about him however, not that there's much of a difference. He was rude, obnoxious, annoying, obscene, demanding, and partly repulsive, that was just part of him. Another part was gorgeous, and chivalrous. In result she hated him and was attracted to him at the same time. At first she thought she could stick with hating him because after all the list was longer, but it turns out it doesn't work that way.

She sighed and ran a hand threw her tangled hair. She turned towards the water, and leaned against the rail. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. It was hard to think that this time yesterday she had been in her bed worrying about school. Now in less than 24 hours her whole had turned upside down and probably for the worst. She had been practically drowned, kidnaped by pirates, escaped, kidnaped again, and then almost raped. Plus she now knew that same crew who had kidnaped her the second time, the worse group, was chasing her and wanted her necklace. Who knew why.

Bell sighed once more and slouched over the railing more, she was exhausted and just wanted to sit and cry. Her hand moved unconsciously to her necklace and started to move it between her fingers. Realizing what she was doing she looked down and examined the necklace closer. She traced her finger over the large "x" in the middle. Surprisingly a dim light started tracing the faint symbols that hadn't been decipherable for who knows how many century's. She followed the light entranced by the symbols that were now reflecting in her stormy eyes. The light stopped suddenly and she frowned. Then all of a sudden a shrieking and blinding pain erupted in her head. She immediately dropped her necklace and put her hands to her head. It hurt so much she couldn't even scream.

Just as quickly as it started the pain subsided. She did however feel dizzy. And from the pain and possibly, exhaustion her legs folded like paper and she passed out into the most calming darkness she hadn't experienced in what felt like years.

Jack had felt the girl watching him. Her accusing eyes boring into him. He had a feeling she was slightly unfocused though and not completely down to earth. The girl was interesting and what was even more interesting was that Captain Mordred wanted her necklace, and possibly Bell as well. He knew Mordred better then most, but he didn't think about that a lot, having actually met the guy he knew something very important. Mordred didn't just go after just anything. Hell he didn't even pillage unless he was guaranteed a large amount of money in return, basically anything smaller then his ship wasn't worth even looking at. This girl he had stumbled upon was extremely important, and something told him it would be very much in his favor to find out why.

He looked up at Bell. She was staring intently at that necklace of hers. He then saw her wince he was about to go over when her face relaxed then without warning she collapsed. Jack frowned and walked over to her. He pushed his boot into her side to see if she was truly unconscious.

"Gibbs!" Jack yelled frantically. Moments after the man quickly ran onto the deck not noticing Bell.

"What is it Jack" He asked. Jack looked at Gibbs then moved his gaze to the girl. Gibbs followed his gaze and became visibly upset.

"You owe me two bottles of rum" Jack stated then turned on his heels and started walking to his cabin.

"But, captain" Gibbs protested. "What about the lass."

"What about her?" He questioned.

"Aye captain" Gibbs said. And with that he went down to the crews quarters to fetch the rum he owed Jack.

Bell woke about an hour later. She sat up with a groan. She looked around and was immediately blinded. "Stupid sun" she mumbled. And just like that yesterdays events, and early this morning, came back to her. She picked her head up rapidly and fumed at her surroundings. The crew was all up on deck and they were all trying very hard to pretend Bell wasn't sitting in the middle of the deck. "He just left me here" her mind screamed. Some of the crew, noticing her moving, despite their obvious orders glanced her way. She quickly got up, Sparrow was no where in site. "SPARROW!!" She yelled. If not everyone noticed her before they definitely noticed her now. Some looked frightened and others smirked. Receiving no answer from him or any directions from everyone else she growled in anger. She started walking towards the door that had brought her to the brig and thought better of it. She turned on her heels and walked at a quick pace towards what looked like to be the cabin boy.

At this time the boy looked up noticing the crazed girl with dangerous eyes coming towards him. And if this wasn't frightening enough she whipped out a small pocket knife from a concealed pocket. Before she could reach him however a crew member took out his sword and knocked the knife out of his hand.

"You wanna fight girlie" He laughed. "Then you can fight me"

Bell reached over and grabbed the cabin boys sword out of his sheath. She then stepped up to him with their swords in between them "Bring it on" With that she pushed against her sword and the fight began.

Bell had no idea what had gotten into her, or how the hell she could work a sword. Nether the less each swing and placement of her feet was coming to her naturally. Their swords clashed rapidly and each blow rattled her arm, but some how she was still doing better then her opponent who was tiring. Bell then felt a new wave of emotions flow through her. Her swings becoming stronger more furious and faster. She swung left, she cut his shoulder, right, his leg, diagonal, his stomach. Her blood rushing in her ears had deafened her and she faintly heard someone call her name. She shook her head and her blood slowed. She stopped swinging the bloody piece of metal gripped tightly in her hands.

She stared at the man now laying on the ground, the point of the sword, her sword, at his neck. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing ragged, and her eyes swirling out of control. Belle dropped the sword. "Oh" she whispered. Then promptly fainted, but before she drifted into her now loved darkness she faintly heard someone speaking "Maybe we shouldn't leave her here this time" she tried frowning, but found she couldn't. Instead she sunk deeper into the black abyss that was the closest thing that had felt like home in a long time.

**Okay I know it's not much, but school has been crazy. But like I said before summer is near, 10 days to be exact 5 are half days, and then its update central**. **Review, review and hopefully I'll get to update this weekend or tomorrow for that matter...my parents are going out of town..YES**. **Promise to update quicker.**

**Quote: ****Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but it does pass...even for me** Twilight

**Sincerely Yours,**

**The Shadow**


	7. An Unhappy Door

1**Okay I know shame on me for not updating. Good news is SUMMER and ill totally update more. Also I just realized I used two different names for the evil captain. I haven't decided which to use yet so If I don't mention his name that's why. The choices are Barkette and Mordred. Any ideas? So here it is chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Jack Sparrow...ahem Captain Jack Sparrow if I did trust me you'd know.**

Bell groaned and rolled over. She then cuddled into her pillow. Her pillow? Wait. Bell sat up in a rush and immediately regretted it. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she sat back against the headboard of the bed. She looked around the room trying to decide where she was. She could tell from the gentle rock she was on the ocean, and judging from the size of the room not to mention the bed she was in the captains cabin. She sighed this was the second time she woke up still to be here, in this world that is. She threw the covers of herself then stood up slowly debating what to do. Unlike last time she wasn't planning on killing a certain person, she admitted she was tired and over reacted slightly to Jack leaving her on the deck. That's when she remembered. The sword fight the blinding rage. She couldn't believe she had done that. First things first though she wanted out of this room and to get off this bloody ship. She went to the door and was about to open it when it swung open and smacked her in the face.

"Hey" she cried.

The door swung closed and she came face to face with Jack. "Whatcha doing back there love?"

"Oh I was having a wonderful party until your stupid door came and crashed into my face" She said sourly rubbing her face.

"Well maybe if you were nicer to the door it would just crash your lovely get together and not your face." He answered

"Oh ha ha" She rolled her eyes.

"Now that we got that over with I believe we have some things to discuss" Jack moved across the room and sat down in the chair, backwards so he was facing the bed and his were draped across the back of the chair. Bell sighed but complied taking a seat at the end of the bed. "First I would like some questions answered love. Why are people after you and your necklace?"

Bell looked around uncomfortably. "Well there was legend more like a little story my parents, my mother she correct, always told me about it. You see it was passed on from generation." Bell stopped deep in thought. Remembering the story that she believed to be fiction.

"Care to share with the group love."Jack said clearly amused by her dazed look.

"What, oh while it is a long story." She paused. "And I don't see why I should tell you."

"Well I think you owe me for helping you back on the island." He pointed out.

"I have to warn you its not true" Seeing how Jack was making no move to stop her. "Okay here it goes."

**Okay I know its short but Im updating the next chapter at the same time so get over it. I wont blame you if you don't review after this chapter but it would be cool if you did. **

**Quote: "What is history but a fable agreed upon."**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**The Shadow**


	8. Bloodline of Veranda

1**Okay here it is the origins and explanation of a certain piece of jewelry. By the way not in Bells pov mostly in Verandas or Jennifers**

**Disclaimer: For once a happy disclaimer, I do own Jennifer, Jake and John Veranda. Emily is also of my own creation. If you wanna use the characters however just ask permission.**

Jennifer stared out over the ocean from her window. One hand lay by her side resting on her dress while the other traced the symbols on the heavy pendant her and her family were forever burdened with. Thinking about it her eyes clouded with memory from when her father had told her the story of her great grand father John Veranda, Captain John Veranda.

He had been a troubled man to be sure and pirate no doubt. One of the worse to be sure. He pillaged and plundered with no mercy on anyone. That was til he met the love of his life Emily. She softened him, but not enough. She claimed she could never truly love him til he changed his pirate ways. Veranda thought about this for a long time before realizing that there was no way he could just dismiss his ways he would need help. So without saying good bye to his Emily he sailed away from Port Charles and went in search of woman he sometimes heard about at taverns it was said she could do anything and powers that were rumored to be great. He knew if anyone good help it would be her.

He reached there in a weeks time and it turns out she could do anything. She could take all his evil, rage, and madness and place it all into one necklace. He quickly agreed paying her with a great amount of money. After she sat him down and placed her hands over him and started to whisper words under breath. The winds began to pick up and then he felt it. A slight pull. Then the wind increased everything in the room that wasn't secured flew to the ground shattering. Then the faint pull he felt turned to painful rip. He screamed in agony as it felt like everything inside him was being torn and forced out of him,

And then the wind stopped suddenly and the unbearable pain faded into a throb. It was done. Veranda didn't feel any different at first. Perhaps lighter, like there was less holding him down. The change however grew once he returned to his ship. He no longer had the urge to order around his crew so forcefully, nor decapitate anyone who so much as looked at him. And when he thought about it. The authority, the navy didn't bother him so much. He felt free.

Things changed rather quickly unfortunately once he returned to port. We all know good things never last. Veranda left the ship quickly in search of Emily. He couldn't wait to see her. And then he did. He passed her window before the door, and saw her sitting there eating. And there next to her was another, their hands were held together as if they had know each other forever. The man said something and Emily his Emily smiled and laughed lovingly at him. His new demeanor told him to go to the door ask for some kind of explanation. So he did.

He walked up to door and before he could knock rain started falling. He looked up the sky silently then back to the door and knocked. He heard the scraping of a chair then the door opened revealing Emily. She stared at him hatred, anger and sadness forming in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here" she said venomously. "I've moved on"

He stepped closer towards her. "Don't say that Em, it hasn't been yet two weeks. And I've a changed just like you wanted"

She stared at him. "Two weeks, TWO WEEKS!" She screamed. "You tell me you've been gone two when you have been gone for past a year. What kind of fool do you take me for John Veranda"

"A year Emily, that can't be right the voyage only took a week and the return trip even less." He whispered.

"Well it must have been one hell of a stay for you to be there that long. I hope you satisfied your lust with those whore's because your not getting anything from me." She answered shrilly while shutting her door.

Veranda put his hand on the door now frantic realizing how long the witch had secretly kept him there. "Wait Em please. I really have changed I'm less cold just like you wanted. Just let me in I can explain I promise."

Emily's eyes started to soften. Then a noise was heard behind them. "Is everything all right Dear." The man who had been sitting with her questioned.

Emily turned her head from the door. "Oh yes Jeffery. I'm just settling some things with an old acquaintance of mine."

He nodded. Then kissed Emily on the cheek. "I'm going to retire upstairs then, you'll be upstairs soon?"

"Yes, yes of course." She smiled. Then turned back to John. "You see I'm married now. You know how father wanted me to marry. Well Jeffery has been my best friend for what seems like forever and he was there for me when you weren't." She averted her eyes. "And when he asked for my hand well it was just to perfect and I've wanted to settle down, you know that."

"Yes but, you were to settle down with me, when I got back. Once I was a better man a better husband."

"Yes" she cried exasperated near tears. "But how was I suppose to know that's what you were doing. You just left Port Charles, just left me without any warning or good bye. How do you think I could live with that survive with out you. When I said to change I meant settle down give up your ship. I already loved you so much I would follow you to the ends of the earth. You ripped out my heart I cried for days. There were times I though you had come home, in my dreams. Then I would wake up and the pain would just return just as bad realizing you hadn't returned." She wiped away her tears. "That you still betrayed me" she screamed meanwhile stepping out onto the porch mixing her tears with rain. She pushed her lost love of her step. "I don't want to see you ever again John, never again."

"But Emily" he pleaded. "I'm sorry I left truly I am. But I knew there was no way I could give up anything without giving up my cold-heartedness my anger."

"It's funny" she said quietly. "There was a time when I would have given anything to have you back. And now it seems as you lost your anger. I've become cold. Good bye John." With that she closed the door.

"No" John whispered dropping to his knees. "Emily"

And there he sat. His knees sinking into the mud and the rain soaking his clothes. Then early in the morning as the rain receded he stood and walked towards the docks. Towards the life he thought he would never return to. Its amazing how sadness and grief can control you and fuel just as much as anger and hatred.

So Veranda sailed off back towards the witch. The woman who was suppose to give him love not steal it. He knew what he wanted, he wanted his rage his anger. He knew once he got it back he would lust for blood, crave it need it. His pain would be covered by it and he would get revenge. He felt none of these things as thought of them. He anticipated them though he wanted them.

They arrived in great time now becoming familiar with the path. Then they arrived. Veranda ran to the house and bursted through the door. "I want them back" he pleaded in tears to the woman. "Please."

The lady smiled having anticipated his purpose. "I can do you one better" she claimed. You see this lady was shunned from society. Made fun of a joke by children and soon their parents. She also wanted revenge and knew Veranda was the perfect way to get it. She got the necklace out a back room. "This necklace" she began. "Will give you and whatever crew that serves you immortality. It will increase your strength and sword fighting. You'll be the most powerful man to sail the oceans. Ports will go to there knee's."

Veranda accepted the necklace. The necklace filled with unimaginable power and pure hatred and anger. He placed it around his neck and immediately he felt it flowing through his veins filling the hole Emily had left. And with that all thoughts turned to Emily at Port Charles.

And how would the people of Port Charles be able to know and defend themselves against the unbeatable force that would surely be their downfall.

Then mass killing and destruction of Port Charles took a matter of hours. And when it was over nothing stood everything was burnt to the ground. Every man, woman, and child was slaughtered without mercy. The streets were filled with blood, bodies, and the smell of death. Verandas crew had long since retired back to the ship and now all that was left was a pole in the center of town with a beautiful woman tied to it, Emily. In front of her stood John Veranda. Her once true and only love. "I'm sorry you had to see me again dear, but you know how I like to have the last word."

"I was wrong before" she sobbed. "Your not cold-hearted you have no heart."

"Tsk, tsk" he frowned. "You never were good with insults. But I want to know is how does it feel. Knowing all these deaths all this destruction was your fault." He waved around him. Hearing no response he sighed. Then looked down she had gotten one arm out of her bonds. "Now that want do anything" he said nodding towards her hand. He then picked up his pistol and placed it at her heart. "You said you changed cold like me before. Now lets see if you can change again to be like me, without a heart. Good bye Emily." A shot rang out into the night, but not the last. Emily somehow feeling the necklaces power radiating off him reached out and pulled it from his neck and threw it weakly towards the ground.

Veranda feeling that everything was being ripped away from him almost immediately rushed and cut the rest of Emily's ropes. He say on the ground and pulled Emily's dying body towards onto his lap. He pushed the hair out of her face. "No Emily no, don't leave me not again."

She opened her eyes one last time. "I forgive you John" she whispered. The closed her eyes to a permanent sleep. Veranda screamed in anguish and pain.

He then lifted her head off his lap gently and got out an empty pouch from his pocket. Then careful not to touch the necklace he put it in the pouch then tied it closed tightly. After he got out pen and a spare piece of parchment he had been planing to leave for who ever came to the one flourishing port. Instead however he wrote a letter to his son he had abandoned before he was born.

Just as he finished his first mate came to him wondering when they were to make sail. "Chris" Veranda practically whispered. "Find my son and give this to him" He handed him the letter and necklace. "Guard it with your life and don't open it."

"Yes Captain, but what about you? Aren't you comin?" He questioned.

"No" he answered.

"But Cap.."

"I said no" he roared.

"Aye sir" and with that the young men turned not to ever look back.

John Veranda knew what he had to do. There was know way to live with himself he loved Emily he needed to be with her and punish himself for all the destruction he had caused. He placed the pistol to his heart. It was funny though somewhere in the back of his head, a place the evil had permanently stayed even without the necklace was mad he hadn't gotten the last word. With that he pulled the trigger.

One last shot rang out in the death filled night, but yet the young men didn't look back.

The necklace of course reached the son Jennifer thought to herself or she wouldn't have it now. She sighed as if the necklace sensed her thoughts of the power it seem to grow heavier. She knew what it said in the letter of course to having it in her night stand. In a nutshell it said that beware of the necklace and they must wear it at all times and close themselves off from it's power. And that the only way to get rid of the power was to got to the caves the necklace was made from and place the power in the walls. The necklace itself could never be destroyed just stripped of its power.

Jenn yelped in surprise as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned and frowned at her husband, Jake, smiling clearly amused at her surprise. "What are you thinking about Jenn." He questioned. She didn't answer. Jake frowned. "Jennifer."

Jenn turned to look at him her eyes filled with fear. Jake placed his hands on her shoulders steadying her. "They've found us." She whispered.

Jake turned to the window and looked out to the harbor. A ship had docked and the occupants were now coming onto the island. "We have to go" he cried the dragged his wife towards the back of the house. They ran to where they had docked a ship for emergencies. This group of pirates had been searching for them and the necklace.

Hours later both Jake and Jenn were sailing away the pirate ship following them barely a speck on the horizon. "Where are we going this time" Jenn asked tired of running.

"To end it" Jake said determined.

Jenn sat up. "Jake you can't mean were going to the caves were not even sure how to send the power to the caves."

"Jenn" he said softly. "You can't say your not tired of this."

"I suppose your right" she sighed. "I just have a bad feeling is all."

They reached the caves without any problems and quickly got to work on sending the powers back to the caves. It was simple really. The witch had made it so someone from the Veranda bloodline and a member of the opposite sex, someone knew cared about of course, could send the power to the cave. All they had to do was join hands place the necklace on the pedestal then say the words in there head over again. And that's exactly what Jennifer and Jake did. With that the necklace was stripped of its power and all that was left inside was the memory of all the hate it once possessed.

Jenn and Jake heard the pounding of the pirates outside the cave. "Jake we have to keep the necklace..."

"Safe" they said at the same time still holding hands. With that a flash of light the necklace disappeared off the pedestal. The necklace along with the knowledge of the past went ahead in time to the Great, Great Grandfather of Bell Mason the closest blood relation to John Veranda. (Jake and Jenn had a son but gave him to a dear friend fearing pirates coming for the necklace.)

They both looked in disbelief then turned suddenly as pirates broke into the cave. The captain immediately drew his pistol and shot Jenn hoping to stop the necklace from losing power.

"Jenn!" Jake screamed kneeling down to his wife. "No Jenn come on, don't leave me." Seeing the life leaving her eyes he knew what to say. "Good Bye Jennifer, I love you"

"I love you" she whispered and then like Emily before her slipping into a permanent sleep.

The pirate crew was searching around them. Realizing the necklace wasn't in their presence the captain called his crew back. Come lads its left here. The crew left the caves and the captain was the last in the caves besides the grieving husband holding his wife. The captain sighed threw Jake the pistol.

The Captain didn't turn as a final shot rang out and echoed through the caves and into the night.

**Okay peeps longest chapter yet. Im realllly reallly sorry Jack and Bell weren't in it but I needed to explain the necklace. Its not as detailed as I want but hey its pretty dam long already so use your imagination. This chapter is 2728 words so I expect some serious feedback people. So review review and like I said reviews quicker because schools out.**

**Quote: "The innocent never last."**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**The Shadow**


	9. Making Things Interesting

**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean etc etc**

**Okay I don't think I've updated for 2 months. But Im pleased to announce I've already started the chapter after this and for once I should update on time. Which is Sunday. It'll most likely be tomorrow but im giving myself an extra day. This time I absolutely promise. I have half the chapter finished and the rest planned. **

Bell finished her story and looked at Jack expectantly. He was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed either in deep thought or asleep. Bell frowned sourly thinking it was the second of the two. She crossed her arms and kicked the leg of the chair sending the chair backwards and Jack sprawled across the floor. Jack sat up and rubbed his back. Then turned to Bell.

"What the hell was that for love" Jack yelled angrily.

"You fell asleep during my story you ass." She replied just as angry. "And that was a long and possibly very important story. Don't even think I'll tell it again."

Jack stood up and faced her waving his hands wildly as usual. "I wasn't asleep I was thinking about the story. And if you keep injuring me I think this conversation should move else where perhaps somewhere with bars between us." Commented Jack while casually examining his nails.

Bell smiled sweetly. "Yeah sure if you're the one behind them. You know we can't keep doing the same thing. You in the cell will keep things interesting."

"If that's what you want love" Jack said a smirk playing across his face a gleam emerging into his eye. "I can make things very interesting."

Jack walked towards Bell. Bell looked around now suddenly very aware she was sitting on Jacks bed. "Jack?" She said uneasily, while standing up. Unfortunately for her Jack was already extremely close. She could feel his breath on her face . Than without warning his warm lips met hers. Bell couldn't move its like he brainwashed her. She couldn't help but respond. She leaned into his chest and he moved his hand to her neck. As if the motion had waked her senses Bell pulled herself away from the pirate. And moved as far away from him as possible Jack on the other hand was grinning at her like a mad man. Bell growled angrily and slapped her hand across his face leaving a red mark on his tan skin.

"Now what was that for love" Jack pretending to pout but the grin just wouldn't go away. "I was just making things interesting"

"That's not what I meant and you know it" She said shakily still feeling his lips on hers.

"I don't believe I did, and you didn't exactly stop me now did you." Jack answered.

"Well, I, You, it..." Bell stuttered.

"What was that darling." Jack said mockingly.

"You caught me by surprise."Bell said unsure.

"I think you need to convince yourself before you convince me." Jack replied easily.

"It doesn't matter." She huffed "Remember back on the dock you said you would drop me of next time we docked. She stared at Jack defiantly her cheeks flushed.

"That I did love" Jack smirked once more. "But were not exactly docked now are we."

Bell frowned unhappily. "I suppose not"

"Now where were... ah yes the delightful story" Jack said sitting down on the bed as if nothing happened. Bell nervously sat down on the chair as far from Jack as possible. Jack either didn't notice or ignored her discomfort. "What I was thinking before someone pushed me off my chair. Was that necklace must be extremely powerful if what you experienced was just a memory of the power. And that you really need to control yourself"

"Me!" Exclaimed Bell. "You're the one attacking me."

"That wasn't exactly an attack. and you said.." Jack disputed.

"Yeah I know what I said drop it." Bell said distraught.

Jack stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well it seems to me that Captain Mordred wants your necklace and needs you to restore the original power."

"So what are we going to do we can't let Mordred get me." Bell said impatiently.

"Don't you mean the necklace" Jack questioned.

"Well who cares if he gets the necklace he needs me to get the power so it should be me we protect. So the question remains what do we do." Bell said emotionally exhausted.

"What do you mean, we, love." Jack commented. Bell glared at him. "Fine you go find Gibbs and have him lead you to the galley, then send him to me."

Bell sent him a questioning look. "Why the galley?"

"I want it cleaned and when your done the crew will need dinner." Bell was about to argue but stopped she hadn't eaten and she shouldn't expect a free passage. This ship was probably the safest for her. She walked to the door. Then stopped.

"What about lunch" she questioned

Jack chuckled softly "Love this is a pirate ship we don't have lunch, maybe an apple or some rum."

Bell nodded and walked out in a daze. Her thoughts were running out of control through her head. She opened the door and stumbled into the light. Still out of it she didn't notice the whole crew had stopped working and their eyes were now glued to her. She shook her head trying to remember what she was suppose to be doing. Then it clicked she was suppose to see Mr. Gibbs. She looked around still oblivious to the crew around her. Then she spotted him near the helm. She turned her direction and stumbled up the steps in a drunken manor. Gibbs who had spotted her the moment she stepped out of Jacks cabin watched her with apprehension and confusion.

"Are you alright lass." Gibbs questioned uncertainly.

"Oh yeah me...I'm fine" She answered momentarily snapping out of her dream land. "Um...the cap...I mean Sparr...Jac..." She sighed and took a breath. "Take me to the galley then come back and go into the captains cabin." When she finished Gibbs stared at her like she had just said hey I'm really dragon. Or maybe she thougt he could see some evidence that Jack had kissed her. Sure the kiss hadn't meant anything she was to overwhelmed to enjoy it...or hate it. Either way it now felt as if the whole crew knew about there meaningless kiss.

Gibbs turned from her and started walking down the stairs. "Wait" she called "Where are you going." Gibbs looked at her again and if she was a dragon then she was now a dragon who had just proclaimed her love for him.

"To the galley lass." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Oh I'm great." She than followed him. The blood rushing to her cheeks from both her stupidity and the crews eyes on her. Gibbs lead her down another set of stairs that led below deck. The whole way there she thought about the situation. Jack had kissed her. And she thought she might have liked it. She could taste him on her lips the salt of the ocean a trace of rum. He was like a sickly sweet dessert. You wanted it, but if you had to much it was overwhelming. Then there was Mordred. Thinking about him made her want to gag and runaway. Lucky her he was after her.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Here you are" he said pointing in a doorway. "I best be going to speak to the captain." He nodded his head at her and gave her a small smile. He then walked quickly back the way he came. She returned his smile even though he was long gone but when she stepped into the galley it immediately left her face. The place was a mess. She walked around examining everything and looking for cleaning supplies. After awhile of searching she walked back to the doorway. She sighed and kicked a fork out of her way. It hit a pile of dirty dishes which immediately tipped and most of the dishes shatter. Stray pieces flying everywhere. One flew to the counter and knocked over a cutting block. The block fell on an elevated piece of wood with a crate of silverware at the end. The block hit the wood with a loud bag. Than the open crate of silverware flew upwards and through the galley window shattering the glass. A rain of knives and forks scattering across the deck. She heard some yells of surprise and some of pain as pointy utensils flew at the crew. Finally everything settled and Bell was left staring at the even larger mess. "Opps"

Read the top for update info...anyway PLEASE REVIEW im sorry for not updating please forgive me and review review please.

Quote: "It's a dangerous business. Going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet...there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

Sincerely Yours,

The Shadow


	10. hide and go seek

1**HAH...told you I'd update on time actually I don't think anyone reads up here so basically I told myself so hah me. Anyway here's the disclaimer I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Anyway I don't know when I'll update again but I've been bored lately so probably Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks again for the reviews people. Anyway enjoy. **

Jack and Gibbs sat in Jacks cabin. Jack was filling him in on the plans. "And that pretty much sums it up, mate." Jack said leaning back in his chair. He had just told him the story Bell told him, but a much shorter version. "Now you see Gibbs." Jack continued and sat up in his chair motioning his arms wildly. "From what I've heard Veranda's crew came into quite a bit of loot from destroying Port Charles. And they brought said treasure to the very cave the necklace was made. Unfortunately for them, but very fortunate for us, the lovely kings navy caught them and they met there end the next day. Leaving this very large treasure untouched."

"But, Jack" Gibbs answered. "From what you be telling me these caves aren't some place we want to be in. Especially with that lass we've brought aboard. It seems to be Captain that this girl and her whole blood line be cursed."

"It just so happens that girl might be the one we need most, to not only find the cave" Jack answered. "But the one will be able to get us in as well."

"But where would we start Captain." Gibbs asked finally eager to get some treasure. "Do we have a heading"

"I have a feeling that lass isn't telling me something Gibbs" Jack replied bringing a finger to his chin as he usually does in thought. "Don't tell her anything Gibbs" Jack finished getting up and walking to the door.

"But why Jack" Gibbs asked confused.

Jack smiled "Were pirates Gibbs what else." That wasn't the true reason, but Jack didn't have time to explain. Mordred would be coming and they needed a heading. In truth though he had a feeling Bell wouldn't tell them anything. He needed to keep her thinking they wanted to protect her and keep her from Mordred.

"Jack" Gibbs stopped him. Jack sighed annoyed and turn to frown at Gibbs. "How to you intend to get the information from the lass."

Jack pulled his frown into a large smirk. "Persuasion, mate, persuasion" He Opened the door of the cabin and stepped into the light he saw his crew cleaning and getting ready for departure. It was a perfect scene. Just at that moment a series of crashes sounded from the galley. A few of the crew members wandered closer to the galley window to see what was causing the ruckus. That's when Jack remembered he had sent Bell to the galley. "Oh Bugger" Jack answered as the glass shattered sending knives and forks at the crew. The closer ones now had silver protruding from there arms and the ones farther back in the legs and feet. The whole crew stood in silence starring at the small shattered window. That's when Jack heard it. "Oops"

"Will someone grab that bloody wench an drag her up here!" He yelled. The crew stood still. "Go you mangy dogs or it'll be you punished not that filthy strumpet!" Three members went running down below. "I swear I'm going to kill that girl" he said quieter.

Everything was silent outside on deck. And Bell stared nervously at the window. She then looked around. The mess was worse then she thought. The silverware that hadn't made it through the window was imbedded into the walls. Half the dishes were broken leaving pieces of shattered class strewn across the floor. Remains of food new and old also scattered the floor decomposing in the water making the floor coated in a sludge. She stopped surveying the damage when a voice sounded from outside. "Will someone grab that bloody wench and drag her up here." Bell winced it wasn't just anyone's voice it was Captain Jack Sparrows. "Shit" she swore. There's no way she was letting Jack punish her, again. Bell ran out of the galley and down the corridor. She stopped at the last door guessing it was storage not the crews quarters. She heard some of the crew clattering around in the galley seeing if she was buried under the mess. She turned back to the door and gripped the knob it was only a matter of time before the discovered she wasn't in there. She turned the cool metal in her hand. She took and intake of breath. Hers eyes widening the door was locked. She looked down the corridor. Sure the crew and Jack hadn't done anything yet. But maybe she had pushed them to far. They knew about the necklace, they could take it a kill her. Find some other way to get the power. Or worse she though turning back to the knob. They might not want to think of some other way. They could keep her. Rape her. Hell Jack had already kissed her against her will...well sort of. She jiggled the knob harder.

She stepped back and took a deep breath. Then she got it. She could pick the lock. Thinking to where she had some pins then remembered. "Dammit" she whispered. Anything she could have used was in the pocket of her pants from the future. She looked down at black shirt and pants, her cloak long gone. She heard the crew running out of the galley. She flattened herself against the opposite wall, so she wasn't visible from the galley. If they came down the corridor though... Bell sighed in relief they were going back on deck. That meant they were going to Jack and tell him she wasn't there. She looked around and saw a door behind her. Opening it slowly she peered in. It was a small closet not a good hiding place, but she might be able to find some nails or pins to pick the lock. She spotted what she needed almost immediately and rushed back the opposite door. She kneeled down and set to work on the lock. She heard the click and stepped into the room just as a series of footsteps and angry murmurs echoed in the corridor. She closed the door slowly and sighed in relief as she turned the lock.

She looked around the room they were bound to search this room eventually. The room looked like some sort of wine cellar. She sighed "leave it to Sparrow to only lock the rum with rum in it." Walking past a wall of rum and avoiding drips of water and a strange pile of goo she made her way to the back of the room. She came to a couple of barrels. Opening each until she discovered an empty one. She was about to climb then stopped and tip toed back to the wall of rum. Grabbing some bottles she went back to her barrel. She didn't drink but who knew how long she'd be in here. She slid the lid over the top sealing herself in complete darkness. The room was silent, then the sound of a cork popping, then it was silent once more except for the water that occasionally dripped from the ceiling.

Jack stood at the bow of his ship restlessly tapping his fingers against the railing. The crew was searching for the girl. How hard could it bloody be. He stared out at the darkening horizon. Another day wasted he thought. Mordred was bound to find them soon enough. Once they found the girl they would head towards land then he'd interrogate Bell there. He couldn't believe for a moment he would bed her. She was pretty, but she made his blood boil and want to strangle her. Maybe he could do without the treasure and push her off the ship. Someone coughed nervously next to him. He turned to them angrily. It was a member of his crew. At the moment he couldn't remember their name.

"Captain we haven't found her, she seems to have disappeared." He stuttered nervously. He turned around all the way seeing the rest of the crew gathered on the deck. A couple of them shifting nervously and avoiding him.

"She's not a bloody witch!" Jack barked angrily. "Contrary to what most of you seem to think. She's a just lass and frightened one at that. She should be making noise or crying or something." Jack doubted she'd be crying, she hadn't even let out a tear in the alley back in Tortuga. But she had to be somewhere. "Now are you sure you checked everywhere." He emphasized, waving his arms about.

One of the men stepped forward. "Well we didn't check the rum storage Captain."

Jack growled impatiently "And why the hell not!"

"Well you see Captain" Continued another man. "Its locked."

Jack frowned. "Oh, well, right...okay. Well then" he yelled once more. "Get this ship ready to make way, raise the anchor. Mr. Gibbs!" Mr. Gibbs rushed forwards. "Steer the ship to the nearest strip of land." Gibbs nodded and ran to the helm. Jack on the other hand was heading to the rum storage room.

Jack stood outside the door keys in hand. He had to give the girl credit if she was in here. She could obviously pick a lock. She hadn't even left any signs of tampering, that was if she was in here.

He stepped into the room and looked around. She wasn't in plain site that didn't mean she wasn't in there. He started moving to his right when he heard a hiccup coming from the back off the room. He crept back towards the sound and stopped listening for more sound. That's when heard some insane giggling coming from the crate nearest to him. He lifted the lid and looked down. There was Bell gulping down a bottle of rum, his rum.

Bell stopped drinking confused why it was suddenly light in her hiding space. She looked up and saw Jack staring at her. A smile crept across her face and when she spoke it was slurred and in very bad British accent "Whhhy hellooo Captainn"

**Read the top for updating info. **

**Quote: " ****The difference between fiction and reality? Fiction has to make sense****."**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**The Shadow**


	11. Imaginary Spiders and a Leap

**A/N: Okay sooo sorry I haven't updated, I moved. Anyway here's the next chapter, I don't know if I like the song at the end, so tell me your thoughts and I can edit it out if it sucks. And this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

Bell slowly opened her eyes and groaned as the sunlight seemed to blind her. Pulling the covers over her she put her hands on her pounding head. Sticking her hand out of the covers she felt aimlessly for her bottle of Advil she normally kept there. Unable to find it or anything else for that matter she started to pull her hand back under the warm blankets that were shielding her from the sunlight and outside world. However before she could a ruff hand grabbed her wrist making her gasp. Just as fast as the hand gripped her the events of last night and the past few days hit her like a truck speeding on the highway. The pirate, the other pirate, the kitchen and the rum….oh god the rum she inwardly groaned. That's right she had drunken herself silly and hid in a barrel. That was really smart thinking, just perfect, but after that it all seemed like a blur. Which led her back to the current predicament, her lying in a bed with someone gripping her wrist, very tightly she might add. Deciding to ignore it she slowly tried to pull her wrist from the tight grip. She heard an annoyed sigh from outside her "fort" and decided to give into Jack and come out from her not so secret hiding spot. Throwing off the covers and sitting up, ignoring the dizziness that took over her body. "Ja…." She started, but stopped almost immediately after the start of Jacks name left her lips. Staring at the man in front of her and then back to hand digging into her wrist, she welled up with surprise, fear, and maybe even anger.

"Expecting someone else sweetheart" a gravelly voice asked her. The mans face was, as she noticed before similar to Jacks, but yet completely different. "I think its time you and I get better acquainted and take a little trip," Somehow he gripped her arm tighter and lifted her out of the bed. Bell tumbled to the ground ungracefully and struggled to stand up straight. "Come on darling" he growled, practically ripping her arm out of its socket. "You'd think Jacks wench would be a little more graceful."

"I am not" Bell started to protest, but Modred quickly silenced her with a withering glare.

"That wasn't a question" he growled.

"Are you sure" she retorted angrily, "because I'm pretty sure I have a better grasp on the English language then you."

The room suddenly seemed to grow darker and his eyes grew redder and redder by the second, obviously having a very short fuse. "Guess no one needs you after all" he whispered. Bell looked at him confused. Then almost unseen by her he grabbed a knife from his belt and plunged it into her heart. Bell looked down startled and Modred slowly released his grip on her arm and watched as the blood seeped through her shirt and onto her hands that were on the wound as if to determine if it was real. Opening her mouth she found herself unable to scream in pain, fright or anything. Looking back up, the color slowly draining from her already pale face, Bell watched in horror as the captain came at her once again.

Bell finally found her voice and let out a high pitched scream, as she shot up in bed. Bell took in large gulps of air and felt around her chest for a wound of any kind that may have been inflicted on her. She then looked around frantically, drenched in sweat, for any signs of Modred. Just as she concluded he wasn't in the room. The door flew open and crashed against the wall, resulting in her screaming bloody murder again. Scrambling off the bed, and crashing to the floor just like she had felt she'd done moments before. This time however she stayed on the ground staring at the wooden planks above her. However someone quickly obstructed her view. Seeing Modred above her she quickly closed her eyes and opened them more slowly revealing a very frantic looking Captain Jack Sparrow.

Sitting up slowly, she took in another deep breath of air. Looking over the bed she realized that half the crew had also followed. Feeling a blush rise to her now bloodless cheeks she felt like a complete idiot. "So" she started shakily. "What's going on?" Everyone including Jack visibly showed their disbelief.

Jack rubbed a hand across his face tiredly. "Everyone as they were" he received a few grumbles in reply, but they quickly stopped as he looked up with an angry glare. Jack stood still waiting for everyone to leave the room, and then turned back to Bell who hadn't moved from her place on the ground. "Wanna tell me what that was all about love" he asked.

"It was nothing" Bell claimed calmly brushing herself off. "I just thought I saw…."

"Saw what" Jack urged her.

"Umm…I saw a…a….a spider" she exclaimed

"A spider" Jack questioned raising one eyebrow. "And did you think said spider was coming running threw the door."

"Well no" Bell stated reluctantly. "I was just frightened and all, you know from the spider."

"Yes, the spider" Jack said circling her. "And where was the spider"

"Well you see it's gone now no worries." Bell smiled nervously.

"Yes," he replied, "but where was it."

"Oh it was over there near the closest." Bell answered.

"Okay" Jack said. "Just sit on the bed for a second well I do something."

Bell looked at him questionably, but sat down on the bed, happy for the time to think. The dream the stupid dream, it scared her more than it should have, plus having dreams was just another factor adding up against her proving that she really was in this place. Placing her hand on the necklace that seemed to grow heavier and heavier as the days went by; it really was more trouble than it was worth. Maybe she could just destroy it, the stupid legend said she had to go to the caves or something or that it couldn't be completely destroyed something along those lines. Another possibility was trying to get back to her own time no pirates, no crazy evil villains. Just her house her pool and her dog, then she stopped her pool! She had gotten her by jumping into the pool wanting adventure the ocean; maybe jumping into the ocean imaging her pool would bring her back. It was worth a shot at least.

"Bell" Jack asked calmly.

"Hmm" Bell answered almost completely out of it.

"There's a spider on your arm." He stated just as calmly as before.

"What, oh thanks." Bell answered and wiped off her arm not caring. As she stopped wiping off the imaginary spider she looked up and met Jacks eyes. He was grinning and she inwardly scolded herself. "Crap"

"Afraid of spiders huh love," Jack mocked.

"Well okay, maybe there weren't any spiders." She gave in.

"Really, I never would have guessed." Jack replied rolling his eyes.

"It was really stupid actually; it was just a bad dream." She answered looking down at her hands.

"Must have been an awful dream love, unless you were screaming for a different reason," Jack replied suggestively.

Bell looked up and glared at him, then sighed. "Actually it was really awful." She started rushing. "I was a unicorn and these other unicorns were like Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain, so then I was like fine, and the leoplurodon, and then I was shunned and the splintery bridge, AND THEY TOOK MY KINDEY!!"

Jack stared at her in complete and udder disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me" He kept watching her, knowing there was a different reason she had practically screamed bloody murder. "Fine love," he gave in exasperated. "Let's get you a breath of fresh air and some food."

Bell stood up and smiled gratefully, walking towards the door.

"Then you can clean the galley." He finished.

Bell stopped cold and made a face. After the dream she'd forgotten all about that, she was surprised her head wasn't pounding. Feeling grateful none the less she nodded her head and started moving towards the door once more, when she opened the door she was surprised that it was actually night. It seemed that every time she was in the light she always passed out or was knocked out. Continuing outside she walked towards the helm where she assumed Jack was going. Her assumption was right and he walked over to the wheel and felt the wood staring out into the horizon. Bell leaned against the railing and closed her eyes. "Jack?" She questioned. "What's it like being you, you know a pirate always on the run; doing whatever you want?"

Jack took his eyes away from the dark line where the sea met the sky, and the large waves that were swaying the boat. "What's it like he repeated" Bell nodded and walked away from the helm and walked to the side of the ship, wanting to be closer to the water. Jack followed and leaned next to her. "It's like you have everything, but nothing at the same time, like your doing what's wrong and yet the right thing. The whole time you know it could end at any moment. But that's all part of the adventure, and knowing all this having control on whether you fall, fight, or keep on living is all up to you, its freedom."

Bell turned towards Jack.

_Is it worth it can you even hear me_

_Standing with your spotlight on me_

She couldn't tell if he was speaking the truth, or just telling her something he told most girls. But how he was looking at her know it was as if she was the only thing here.

_Not enough to feed the hungry_

_I'm tired and I felt it for awhile now_

_In this sea of lonely_

She didn't know what to feel, she felt empty and exhausted and part of her wanted to give up she didn't need to find out, she looked out towards the sea. There was nothing there just the waves rocking the boat.

_The taste of ink is getting old_

_It's four o' clock in the fucking morning_

_Each day gets more and more like the last day_

She was tired of her old life, everything blended into the same thing, and she stared into the night even deeper, looking for the answers.

_Still I can see it coming_

_While I'm standing in the river drowning_

_This could be my chance to break out_

She took a step closer to Jack she needed this; she'd regret it forever, if this actually worked. Jack looked at her questionably.

_This could be my chance to say goodbye_

She placed a hand on his hand that was resting on the railing and moved even closer, looking into his eyes.

_At last it's finally over_

_Couldn't take this town much longer_

_Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be_

_Now I'm ready to be free_

She had nothing before, and this is what she had always wanted in her stories, and now she knew she could have it in real life, but

_So here I am it's in my hands_

_And I'll savor every moment of this_

_So here I am alive at last_

_And I'll savor every moment of this_

She raised herself on her tiptoes and before she could even make another movement Jacks lips came crashing into hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to get as close as she possibly could. Jack deepened the kiss and Bell opened her mouth breathing him in, his scent, what he stood for everything.

_And won't you think I'm pretty_

_When I'm standing top the bright lit city_

_And I'll take your hand and pick you up_

_And keep you there so you can see_

_As long as you're alive and care_

_I promise I will take you there_

_We'll drink and dance the night away_

_We'll drink and dance the night away_

He lifted her off her feet and moved to her neck, but before he could get very far, Bell turned and captured his lips once again, not wanting to miss a thing about him, feeling his arms, his hair….

_Savor every moment of this_

_As long as you're alive_

_Here I am_

_I promise I will take you there_

Kissing him almost felt like she was already free and as alive as she could possibly be, almost as if this moment would last forever.

_Savor every moment of this_

She now knew she could have this in real life, but…... she pulled herself away and looked up smiling; Bell turned quickly and leaped……but not here. Bell sank under the dark churning waters.

_Savor every moment of this_

**Like I said before if the end of this chapter with the song sucks let me know im not sure about. Anyway read and review, no flames only constructive criticism. Pleaseeee review!!!**

**Quote: "So kiss me like you did, my heart stopped beating, such a softer sin"**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**The Shadow **


	12. Dead?

**Yeah Yeah I know shame on me, I wouldn't blame all my readers for leaving my story, I haven't updated in forever. There was Christmas, and school and know I have midterms grrrrr. So Im really sorry for not updating. And by the way the song from the last chapter was "The Taste of Ink" by The Used. Enjoy the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

Jack gaped at the space in the water where Belle had just slipped below the rough surface. "Man overboard" He yelled while preparing to dive over the rail himself to retrieve her.

"Captain" Gibbs panted having just run up the stairs from below deck. "You'll never find her not only our the waters ruff, but it be near nightfall as well"

By the time Gibbs had finished his concern Jack had already rid himself of his effects, his hat of course, and had secured a rope around his waist. Only acknowledging Gibbs comments with a nod Jack jumped to the railing gracefully and dove into the water below.

Throughout the whole ordeal all Jack could think about was why he was saving her. One being that Captain Modred would have his head if his precious way to the power died, literally. Two being that Jack himself would never receive his treasure that she could bring him. And the third, the third was a practically silent in his head, and as for the fourth that was even quieter still.

Belle thought about her plan, she realized now it wasn't the smartest idea. Jumping into the middle of the ocean, when the waves were like that and it was nearing dark. And all this just to find a portal she wasn't even sure existed. It was good in theory but……

_Belle hit the water harder than she expected she would, and it felt like there where frozen needles stabbing in to her skin compared to the warm Caribbean air. She was losing oxygen quickly and sinking to the depths just as fast. She was being pulled down by some invisible force, but she couldn't break free. Then she knew she had no more air in her lungs, she expected her life to flash before her eyes, but instead a light blinded her, and the water was gone... _

That's how Belle ended up where she was now. She was located in the same room as before that she assumed brought her to the pirate filled world except this time it lacked the oh so friendly, creepy, cryptic voice. Maybe it was a bad idea trying to get home, she didn't think about why she wanted to go home long enough before she just jumped. At the time it had been because she thought she changed, and that maybe she could have a fun adventuresome life in the real world. Even though when she was there she was trying to escape to somewhere else. Then it seemed to hit her she was just being as selfish and cowardly as before, nothing had changed. She was just running away from her problems, her fears, her life.

A light flashed in the room and it was empty

Jack searched the water for over a half an hour even after 10 he probably knew it was pointless. No one cold survive that long under water, and even if they could the waves were strong enough that they could carry something away in a matter of minutes.

Jack sat at his desk drinking a bottle of rum and watched his compass spin wildly trying to find something that wasn't there, he had to face facts. Belle Cafaro was dead

**Once again sorry, review if you're not mad please!**

**Quote: "If I say who I know it just goes to show you need me less than I need you"**

Sincerely Yours

The Shadow


	13. Isabelle

**So im putting this up at the time as the previous chapter so same message applies here**

Someone was poking her with a stick. "What…the…hell" She started and then grabbed the stick forcefully out of the pokee's hand "Will you quit it" Opening her eyes she saw a weathered looking scraggly man blocking the sunlight.

"Whoa" The man said "Easy there sweetheart just seeing if you're alive"

"Of course I'm alive" she snapped "I'm breathing aren't I"

"That you are darling" he answered unaffected, as he helped her to her feet.

"Where exactly am I though" she questioned.

The man smiled and gestured behind him "Well in the lovely Port Sierra of course."

"Oh," Bell answered a tinge of worry making its way into her voice.

"Is there a problem darling" he asked

"Well" She said nervously "I don't mean to sound like a damsel in distress but, it seems I'm somewhat lost and I have no place to stay really."

The man whom Bell had still not learned the name of grinned cheekily "Well I'm sure we can figure something out.

Belle smiled gratefully and offered him her hand "Isabelle…" she wavered for a moment she didn't know if Modred would continue looking for her or if her name had already spread to certain parts of the Caribbean. "…Smith, nice to meet you."

The man placed his hand in hers "Daniel Bines, pleased to meet you as well. Now come this way I think I know where we can find you a job and a place to stay, that is if your planning on sticking around"

Belle smiled "That'd be perfect, it sounds like just what I need after all the sailing around I've been doing."

Daniel halted and turned around frowning slightly "Where'd you say you from"

Belle matched his frown. "I didn't"

"Now come to think of it we didn't discuss why you were lying on the beach at all" He pondered.

"If you must know I've been bartering passages with different ships trying to find my parents. They disappeared what feels like a lifetime ago."

"I'm sorry I questioned you" Daniel said while continuing his walking. "But you never can be too careful these days. Thieves, murderers, and of course pirates are at large."

"Yes" she answered quietly. "Yes indeed they are" The whole time thinking back to a certain pirate captain.

Their walk came to end when Daniel stopped suddenly. "Well here we are, although it doesn't look like it I'm good friends with the governor"

Belle stared up at the huge mansion in awe. While she gawked Daniel knocked on the huge double doors in front of them. Moments later an elderly looking butler answered the door.

"Ah Mr. Bines," the butler greeted. "Please come in I'll alert the governor of your arrival." Before the butler could do just that a man who must have been the governor walked down the grand staircase.

"Daniel" he exclaimed "What a pleasant surprise"

"Well governor" he replied. "It seems I have a sweet young girl here who has no work, or a place to stay and I thought she might be able to fill that open position you had on your staff"

The governor smiled "Its seems that position is filled, but if you've taken a liking to her Daniel I think she'd be perfect for my daughters nanny."

Before Daniel could answer Belle jumped in "Thank you so much sir, I'm great with children I won't let you down. I can start right away and my names Isabelle Smith and…"

The governor laughed. "Calm down my dear"

Belle blushed "I'm sorry it's such a great opportunity and here I am not even knowing your name."

"Well its Governor Andrew Johns" He answered

"Well than" Bell grinned. "Thank you Governor Johns"

The governor returned her grin. "Nonsense I'll have none of that, if you're taking care of my Lily than your family now. Call me Andrew"

Daniel smiled and stepped back obviously pleased with himself. "Well it seems my work here is done I best be off, if you need anything just ask Isabelle, Good luck you two!"

The governor turned to her "Now then let's get you settled in. Marie!" He called. Seconds later a bustling maid came in. "Would you mind accompanying me and Miss Isabelle Smith here to her room, and then helping her settle in?"

"No not at all sir" she exclaimed.

Belle was led up the stairs and then down the hall. The governor stopped in front of a door and gestured for Belle to enter. Belle opened the door and once again felt herself go into awe. There was a large four poster bed, with a fluffy comforter, covering its large width. The room itself was also enormous and the back wall was taken up by a large window that no doubt would look out onto the sparkling Caribbean waters when the curtains were pulled back. "Its gorgeous" she exclaimed looking toward the governor, but I couldn't accept this im just starting out."

"Now what did we say about that" the governor smiled. "But if you'll excuse me I've some duties to attend to and don't worry about working Lily won't be home until dinner just get yourself acquainted with the place" Andrew then walked swiftly back the way they had come.

"I still don't believe I deserve this" Belle commented to the maid Marie.

"Oh hush darling, like the governor said your family. You're practically going to be young Miss Lily's mother or sister at least, or that's how you'll be treated."

"Mother…" Belle said stunned.

"Don't look into that much Isabelle" the maid continued. "I'm surprised a girl like you hasn't been married off yet, and had children of your own."

"What" Belle exclaimed. Realizing once again she wasn't anywhere near home and she knew that woman married young here, she just hadn't thought about herself when thinking about it.

"I'm sorry" the maid apologized thinking she had offended her. "I shouldn't have spoken so forwardly."

"Oh" Belle contradicted. "Don't be sorry, feel free to speak your mind, its just you surprised me is all. I'm not exactly from around here and woman seem to marry later there then most other woman around the Caribbean." The maid smiled and pushed Belle towards the dressing screen.

"Now we must make you look presentable" She commented. "I have no idea how you got the job dressed like that, you're lucky the governor is so trusting." Marie then grabbed garments from the well supplied wardrobe. She came back with a light blue dress with a flower pattern in darker blue, as well as a corset and all the necessary petty coats and shifts.

"Is that absolutely necessary" Belle asked pointing at the corset.

"Why of course" the maid answered. "You work at the governor's household you take care of his daughter, you reflect him and must set the proper guidelines for Lily."

"I'm sorry" she gave in easily. "There just terribly uncomfortable"

"Most of the latest fashions are" the maid answered. She then proceeded to lift Belle's now shredded clothing over her head, much to Belle's embarrassment. Finally getting past the undressing part the corset was place over her shift and the maid tied it to practically the point where Bell couldn't breathe and it felt like her ribs were going to crack under pressure. The dress was then pulled over Belle's head and the skirts straightened out. Belle was then moved over to the vanity and pushed into the seat. Marie then proceeded to attack her hair and face so quickly Belle herself couldn't even follow the steps. Finally she was done and Belle stood up and looked herself over in the mirror. "I'll leave you alone for a moment and meet you outside the door." Belle nodded glued to the refection. The transformation was unbelievable. Her hair was half up and half down, it was also curled slightly resulting in a shorter length. The dress had a modest neckline, the corset improving her figure somewhat, painful or not this dress was gorgeous. It matched her eyes nicely, and although her skin had darkened some since she had gotten here it was still pale creating a nice contrast.

Her hand went to her necklace as she usually did when she was nervous, but stopped and recoiled. She had a new life now, no day dreaming about fairy tales, no more running around with pirates, no more Jack. She took of the necklace and looked around for a suitable hiding place fining a loose floorboard she lifted it up and placed the necklace in the small space feeling a pressure lift and being added at the same time. Composing herself she stood up and walked towards the door. She looked into the mirror once more, she was different now and so was everything around her. She would make a life here, she wasn't going to be day dreaming childish Belle anymore, it was Isabelle now. Isabelle walked out the door.

Thanks for reading…Review

Quote: "And through her tears she laughed it's time to kiss the past goodbye


	14. Surprise?

**Okay I updated sooner than last time so give me some props for that. Anyway I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers so far even if the aren't reading anymore. So thanks Simply Kaatje, Lady Millinger, depps darling, Naomi-Haraku, LifesABitchToMe, SupernaturalRoxMySox21093, zenrockstar,** **opalshine, Myri78, PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood,** **XShadowCatX,** **Crowned Black Hearts.pub, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Invader 2150, and Thairis. You guys all rock and are the reason I write. Thanks for reading my story!!! **

**Anyway I know these next two chapters aren't great cause the change of scenery but no worries Jack will reappear in chapter 16 which should be up soon! **

Isabelle stood and watched Lilly run along the waters edge, she was amazed at how soon she forgot about her pirate days. Though they were few they felt like they lasted a life time, and it was only times like these when she looked out onto the endless deep blue of the ocean that she actually recalled those days and even then they felt like a dream.

"Isabelle" Lilly said. "Aren't you gonna play tag with me." The little girl looked up at her sadly. She had soft blonde hair and the light ice blue eyes; she was going to be a heartbreaker when she grew up.

"Of course sweetheart" Isabelle smiled. "But we should probably be getting back. We can play at home" The little girl nodded in agreement and grabbed a hold of Isabelle's hand. The walked up the stone pathway to the governor's mansion, a play Isabelle had called home for a grand total of three months. She had grown to love Lilly, and even thought of Andrew as a father. Her life seemed perfect and she couldn't have asked for a better family to take her in.

They walked into the house and the butler took their coats to be hung in the hallway closest, almost immediately after the governor came rushing in. "Ahh good you two are home" Andrew smiled affectionately at the two girls. "I have some wonderful news so go wash up and I'll tell you at dinner."

Lilly smiled excitedly "Is it presents Daddy"

The governor chuckled and even Isabelle grinned at the excited little girl before them. "No darling I'm afraid not, but its something better…promise"

"You prooomise" she dragged out

"Yes now go on hurry up" Andrew laughed once again/

"Come on Lilly" Isabelle said while swinging Lilly up into her arms earning a squeal of delight in response. Lilly than rapped her arms around Isabelle's neck and they walked out of the room grinning at each other.

After dropping Lilly off at her bedroom to be changed by a maid, Isabelle continued on to her room and was prepared herself. Once she was properly fitted in one of her fancier dinner dresses she went to retrieve Lilly and they both continued on to the dinning room. The governor was already seated when they entered and they quickly sat down eager for the news.

"As I can see you both are quite excited for the news" the governor started. "It seems will have a visitor for the summer. Alexander is coming to see us"

Isabelle looked questionably, but Lilly on the other hand was jumping up and down in her seat "Brothers coming home!" she exclaimed.

"Brother" Isabelle questioned.

"Oh silly me" the governor said. "I don't believe we've really mentioned Alexander before he's my son and he's been off at school. And as I said before he's coming home for the summer."

Dinner went by quickly and before she knew it she was tucking g Lilly into bed.

Isabelle pushed Lilly's hair off her forehead and placed a light kiss there. "Good night sweetheart sleep well"

"Night….I love you" Lilly replied.

Isabelle paused in the doorway, facing the hallway. Tears welled up in her dark eyes "I love you too." And she did it seemed like more than anything, this little girl had worked her way into her heart in a matter a days and seemed to hide a gap she'd always felt. She heard Lilly role over contently and then she left to her own room. Her life here seemed to be going smoothly she just hoped this brother wouldn't change things, for once in her life everything seemed normal and she liked it.

The house was in a frantic frenzy when Isabelle woke up. All the maids were cleaning and preparing for Alexander's arrival. Soon after she woke up a knock sounded at her door. "Come in" she called. The door was opened and Andrew with a maid walked in.

"Good you're already" Andrew commented in his usual happy demeanor. The maid through back her covers and another walked into the room with a white square box. "I decided for such an occasion as this you deserved a new dress."

Isabelle smiled in delight. "Andrew you shouldn't have"

"Nonsense" he replied. "I bought Lilly one as well, my two favorite girls deserve it." Isabelle continued to smile and the Governor left the room so she could change.

Isabelle went behind the changing screen and the maid, Miranda, slipped the dress over her head. The dress was a deep green, the neck line had black lace peeking over the top and although modest it was a little lower than most of her dresses. It must really be a special occasion Isabelle thought to herself. Her hair was done up and necklace with a single white pearl was fashioned around her neck. She then exited the room and went to pick up Lilly as she always did in the mornings. When she got there she was greeted by a messy room and a bouncy five year old. Lilly had on a pink dress which only added to her bubbly mood. Isabelle laughed "Come on Lilly dear your father wants us downstairs Alexander will be arriving soon." Lilly squealed in delight and rushed out the door. "Lilly" Isabelle called somewhat sternly. "Remember no running in the house" Lilly stopped and waited for Isabelle to catch up.

"I have to be a popper girl" Lilly said looking up at Isabelle.

Isabelle smiled. "Yes you have to be a proper girl" she corrected.

They met the governor in the foyer. Lilly ran up to him and was scooped into his arms. "Daddy do I get to go to the ball tonight" Lilly pleaded. Isabelle on the other hand turned to the governor surprised.

"I'm sorry darling" he said. "The balls for grown ups, how would you like to stay at the Cardinal's." Lilly grinned in response.

"Ball?" Isabelle questioned, "What ball?"

"Oh silly me" The governor answered "It seems I forgot to tell you, were holding a ball for Alexander's return. You're to come of course."

Before Isabelle could protest there was knock on the front. The butler who was already waiting at the door and opened it, a young man then proceeded to walk in. Isabelle almost forgot to breathe. He was tall with a kind of shaggy chocolate brown hair, which was odd for this time but seemed to suite him perfectly. He also had the amazing blue eyes that matched his sisters. He allowed the butler to take his things and then he turned to us.

"Brother!" Lilly exclaimed. She ran towards him and gave him a huge hug which he returned

"I missed you too Lilly" he replied, his eyes twinkling. He then detached himself from his sister and made his way over to his father "Father" he said and then they gave him a hug as well. The he turned to Isabelle. "And I don't believe we've met"

Isabelle smiled politely. "Isabelle Smith" she curtsied politely. Alexander stuck out his hand and Isabelle placed her hand in his. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Johns""Call me Alex" he replied. And then brought her hand to his lips, "everyone does."

Isabelle nodded and pulled her hand from his grasp. "Oh course sir" Isabelle didn't know why she reacted the way she did. But that twinkle in his eye his forwardness it reminded her of someone and she didn't want to remember him. Isabelle smiled politely, "If you'll excuse me I have to go speak to Miranda for a moment." The governor nodded knowingly and she could've sworn she saw Alexander, Alex she corrected, smirk out of the corner of her eye. She walked quickly towards her room nothing ever seemed to go her way and it seemed that even though she hadn't wanted them to, things had changed…again.

**Thanks for reading Review please!**

**Quote of the chapter "Every story has an ending but in life every ending is just a new beginning"**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**The Shadow**


	15. Alexander

** I'm putting this up at the same time as the previous chapter so the same thing applies here.**

Isabelle was being readied for the ball, and the governor had bought her a new dress. If she didn't know any better she'd say the governor was trying to set her up. The dress seemed to be the same color as the one from earlier it seemed the governor was in a green mood. This one however had a corset style top with off the shoulder long sleeves; her and her hair was elaborately piled on top of her head. This time a silver heart was placed around her neck. She would have never allowed the governor give her all the jewelry but it was his late wife's and she always returned it to him so he had to pay no expense.

"I'm sure Alexander will think you look beautiful." Miranda commented.

"Im not interested in pleasing him" Isabelle argued angrily.

"Why not?" Miranda questioned. "Have someone else in mind"

"No, but it just seems that Alex how would you say it is a ladies man?" Isabelle answered.

"So it's Alex now" Miranda smirked.

Isabelle sighed and put her head on the vanity. "That's not the point. Gosh I miss the days when you weren't so bold" Isabelle Joked.

Miranda laughed. "Well it's your fault, but you should get downstairs before you mess up your hair."

Isabelle nodded. And stood up and opened her door only to run into Alex. ""I' m terribly sorry" muttered Isabelle.

"Well I'm not" Alex replied. "I was hoping to run into you just not literally. I was wondering if I could have the honor of escorting you to the ball."

Isabelle could find no good reason to tell him no so she nodded her head and slipped her hand through his arm. He led her to the ball room. "I'm sorry" He said "I completely forget my father wanted to see me. Promise you'll save me a dance though" Isabelle nodded once again and watched him walk away.

Once he was out of ear shot she let out a sigh of relief he always seemed to make her nervous. The doors were opened for her and she stepped into the room, the breath she had just released seemed to jump back into her throat. Who knew you could that many people into one house, and all of them seemed to be staring at her. She walked causally down the stairs and once she reached the bottom it seemed all interest was lost for the moment and Isabelle could breathe again. She was making her way toward the refreshments when she was grabbed by the governor who was suppose to be talking to Alex. He then proceeded to introduce her to everyone.

What seemed like hours later Isabelle was able to escape the governor and went out onto the balcony that over looked the ocean. She leaned against the railing and closed her eyes she breathed in the salty air and listened to the waves crash against the rock shore and for a moment she swore she was there on the ocean on the pearl. "Belle" ….she held her breathe and opened her eyes for a moment she swore she heard his voice. God she promised she wouldn't do this anymore its not like she was with the pearl that long anyway. "Belle" it sounded again and Isabelle gasped and turned around and was surprised to see Alex. "Excuse me" she said confused.

"I said "Isabelle" he smiled. "I came out here and found you day dreaming"

"Oh well your father decided to introduce me to practically everyone at the party." She laughed

"Oh he always likes to show people all the beautiful things he has." Alex said gazing at her "And you certainly are beautiful Isabelle."

Isabelle struggled to keep herself from blushing. "I don't think that's entirely proper"

Alex leaned next to her against the railing "My apologies. So from what I hear you are quite the mystery Isabelle Smith. You washed up on the beach with nothing but the clothes on your back, which from what I hear were much like pirate garb, claiming to have been searching for your parents. And from what Daniel tells me you were so confused you could barely remember your own name, but I think there was a different reason behind it, perhaps you just didn't want to reveal your true self."

"You know Alexander Johns" Isabelle replied angrily. "I wasn't aware you were a wrinkled old lady who only sat around and gossiped all day. Perhaps you shouldn't believe everything you hear. And if I'm right in what you're accusing me of I'm greatly offended and think ill be returning inside."

Alex cut her off and placed his body in front of her. "And what exactly am I accusing you of" Before Isabelle could answer the governor interrupted them.

"Ah" he said. "There you two are come on we have to get to are table." They both nodded in return and proceeded inside.

Dinner seemed to pass by slowly and finally it seemed that the night was almost over. All the gentleman at the table seemed slightly rowdy from their consumption of alcohol. Then they started to tell stories from there past or just myths and now the subject had of course been turned to pirates. Mr. Carlson had just finished his encounter with pirates when Alex spoke up. "Isabelle with you having traveled the sea for so long you must have had at least one encounter with pirates." It took everything she had to not glare at him and she knew it was taking just as much effort for him not to smirk. The entire table turned to look at her she could see the curiosity in their eyes. And what was worse was she knew that Alex was right with all the time she had supposedly spent at sea she would have had to have seen a pirate ship. She struggled to come up with something and in the end came up with the simplest but it would still be interesting.

"Well" she began. "I can't say we were ever attacked by any pirate ships, but I did see one." The ladies at the table gasped. "Yes, it was quite terrifying. I was standing on deck when an unnatural fog seemed to role in from out of nowhere. Everything was eerie quiet. The crew and the captain were on edge and I was quite frantic myself. All you could here was the gentle waves lapping against the wood of the ship. And then she came, it emerged from the fog, more like glided you could say. The ship was majestic, but yet installed fear in you all the same. And then it left just as quickly as it came. And we all knew what we had just seen." Isabelle paused for dramatic effect she'd been making up stories for years this was simple. "The Black Pearl" she finished. She looked around the table satisfied she seemed to have even brought Alex into her tale. Before anyone could comment or question her as she knew they would she excused herself. As she was leaving she could here them discussing her story and she smirked.

Later that night Isabelle lay in her bed. For three months she was able to ignore everything that happened before she washed up on the shore, and now in two days it seemed to be ruined. Tomorrow she would start again no more pirate tales, no more memories, maybe she would even give Alex a chance.

**Thanks for reading! Review Please!!!**

**Quote of the chapter "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**The Shadow**


	16. New Routine

The next day began just like the must of the other ones she encountered here

**First off lets start with my usual apology and begging for not writing in months, I know im a horrible person, the good news however is that Im putting up two chapters and im going to be on vacation so I should get some good writing it. So I hope you all enjoy, well those of you who decided to keep reading. **

The next day began just like must of the other ones she encountered here. She would wake up, the maids would come in and get her dressed, and then she would go retrieve Lilly from her room where they would then go eat breakfast. Today however was going to be completely different now she supposed, with Alex being here her schedule would have to change in someway. Sighing to herself she knocked on Lilly's door. Before she even finished knocking the little girl burst out of the room and into her arms, "why hello to you too" she laughed.

"Can we go play tag at the beach again" she asked excitedly.

"I was thinking we could pick flowers today" Isabelle answered. "Is that okay." Lilly nodded her head enthusiastically and they went downstairs. When they entered the dinning room Isabelle was surprised to see both Alex and the governor waiting for them. Usually everyone had dinner at different times.

"Oh" Andrew said looking up from the conversation he was having with his son "You two are up, Miranda could you bring out breakfast please."

Isabelle took her usual seat across from Alex and Lilly went next to her father.

"Well it seems Isabelle you made quite the impression last night on our guests" the governor stated. "Everyone was talking about you and not just your fascinating story" Isabelle nodded and blushed slightly.

"So" Alex asked. "What are you two planning on doing today?"

Isabelle looked up at him. He was staring at her again with that same twinkle in his eye. The one where she thought anyone good see straight into her head, and the one that always meant this person were looking at something he wanted. "Nothing to exciting" she answered calmly. "Just going to walk around town and pick flowers."

"It's a nice day for that" he answered smirking.

"Brother" Lilly asked. "Will you come with us?" Isabelle froze and looked up from eating only to see Alex's gaze turn back towards her and this time he had that stupid smirk plastered to his face.

"Actually it's such a beautiful day I might join you to later" he answered.

"What a wonderful idea," the governor said excitedly. "You two can get to know each other better"

"Yes" Isabelle forced a smile. "Do join us later."

The rest of breakfast went by quickly and Isabelle and Lilly were now on there way towards a small little clearing where they could pick flowers. "Do you like my brother" Lilly asked.

Isabelle stared shocked at the little girl, "well yes" she answered not wanting to offend the girl but she also didn't want to give her the wrong idea. "I think will be excellent friends" Lilly smiled approvingly and then began picking flowers. Isabelle watched the girl lovingly and went to lean against a tree on the edge of the clearing.

About a half an hour passed and both Lilly and Isabelle were sitting in the grass making crowns and bouquets out of the many flowers the little girl had picked. It was all peaceful until Miranda came running up. Isabelle stood up "What's wrong" She asked worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing" Miranda said out of breath. "The governor's sister is here though, he forgot she was arriving today and she wanted to spend the day with Lilly."

"Oh that's fine" she commented. "Lilly sweetheart we have to go back to the mansion. Your Aunt is here to spend the day with you."

"Actually," Miranda commented. "The governors given you the rest of the day off, his sisters a perfectly dreadful woman he suggests you don't come back to the house to avoid her."

"Oh okay then" she answered. "I guess I could find something to do" She said good bye to Lilly then watched as her and Miranda walked away quickly. "Now what" she said to herself.

"I think I could be of assistance," a voice said from behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with a very arrogant looking Alex.

"Gosh" she answered shakily. "You gave me a fright."

"I'm truly sorry" he replied. "I was just coming to join you two, but it seems it's just going to be us now"

Isabelle looked around worried "yes I suppose it is" she answered.

He laughed. "Don't look so worried Isabelle we can just go for a walk around town." She nodded and took his offered arm.

They seemed to walk around for hours just talking. By the time they reached the house all of her nervous seemed to fade. They stopped outside the door. "I had a wonderful time" Alex commented looking into her eyes.

"I did too" she answered smiling. "Thanks for keeping me occupied" Before she could say another word however leaned his head towards her and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He then walked inside the house leaving a very startled Isabelle on the porch. She placed a hand on her cheek stunned. "wow" and with that she followed him into the house.

This routine continued on for day's everyday in the afternoon the governor would find some reason for her to have sometime on her hands and everyday she and Alex would go for a walk, each time ending in a gentle kiss on her cheek. So today when she woke up she figured the day would be just the same. She brought Lilly to breakfast, they played a couple of games, she went on a walk with Alex, and then she returned to her room. The maids had just left after getting her ready for dinner when a knock sounded on her door. Come in she said. The door immediately opened and Alex came in with a box. Isabelle looked questionably at him. They both knew it wasn't proper to have a young male in a young female's room when they weren't related.

"Sorry for the interruption" he said. "But as you know Lilly's birthday ball is tomorrow and I just wanted to have your input on the gift I bought her, since you're so close to her"

"Oh" she answered understandingly. "Its no problem lets see the gift"

He smiled and placed the box on the bed. Isabelle walked over to the bed to get a closer look. He took off the lid and looked at her for her reaction. She stared in awe in the box was a beautiful china doll. She reached out her hand and ran a finger down the cool flawless face. She looked up at Alex and then to the doll. "Its beautiful" she answered breathlessly.

"I was about to say the same thing" he answered.

She looked up at him questionably and before she could say anything is lips were on hers. His hand found its way to her neck and pulled her towards him. She tried backing up and hit the wall. A flash went through her head. A cabin. A bed. Rum bottles. She gasped and finally found the strength to tear him off of her. He was grinning and staring down at her and her head kept flashing between him and something that wasn't there. She slapped him, whether from the memory or because she was actually upset with him she didn't know. Except this time this man wasn't still grinning he wasn't use to the slap in the face. He glared down at her "I'm sorry" he answered. "I guess now wasn't the time." He picked up the box off the bed and started walking towards the door. He stepped on a loose floor board and looked down. "I'll fix this tomorrow." He left the room and Isabelle was left with the feeling that he wasn't just talking about the floorboard. Memories burst through her head again and she grabbed her head in pain. Sinking to the floor, it was then that Miranda chose to enter the room. Seeing Isabelle on the floor she rushed over.

"Oh my, what's the matter?" She asked worried.

"Its nothing" Isabelle answered. "I just don't feel well is all."

"You poor thing come on lets get you to bed and I'll notify the governor that you wont be joining him for dinner." She fretted.

"Thank you" she answered, leaning against her pillow. Miranda left and she sighed life just got complicated. It seemed trouble always followed her. So she lay there thinking of way to avoid Alex tomorrow and his way of "fixing" things. She gasped her necklace how could she forget. On her first day she had hid it under the floorboards. She jumped out of bed and pried the floorboard up revealing a very dusty necklace. She picked it up slowly and shook her head she had to find a new hiding place. She looked everywhere, no place to hide it, not with a maid going through your things everyday. She threw open the closest and looked around. There was only one place to hide it in Lilly's Birthday present. Lilly had been begging for a dog but her father thought it best to wait longer, so Isabelle had been able to find a dog stuffed animal (AN: idk if they really had stuffed animals then but go with it) she tore open the stomach and slipped the necklace inside. Grabbing a small sewing kit she began fixing the tear, one good thing about this time everyone knew how to sew. She felt bad about giving Lilly the necklace, but with any luck she would never find it and this way no one would be able to find it on her if it was with another person. She finished and put the dog back in the closest, then returned to bed tomorrow was going to change everything.

**Thanks for reading **

**Review please!**

**Quote:**** "you either live in happiness or die fighting for it"**

**Sincerely Yours, **

**The Shadow **


	17. Happy Birthday

This is being uploaded at the same time as the previous so read that authors not and I forgot the disclaimer for that one so here it is I don't own pirates of the Caribbean or any related characters

**This is being uploaded at the same time as the previous so read that authors not and I forgot the disclaimer for that one so here it is I don't own pirates of the Caribbean or any related characters. Enjoy chapter 17! **

**Link to dress worn in this chapter is in profile**

Lilly was bouncing off the walls; it was her birthday after all. Isabelle watched the little girl jump around for awhile then grabbed her "Come on you" she laughed. "It's almost time for the party"

"My big girl party" she asked excitedly. Earlier she had, had a party with her friends; there were games, cake, and all the fun kid stuff. But now it was time for her birthday ball or what Lilly referred to as her big girl party, her first big girl party to be exact.

"Yes your big girl party" she laughed. Just then the maids came bustling in. "Lilly I'm going to go get ready; the maids are going to put you in your new dress"

She left the room and she doubted the girl had even heard her over her own excitement. Walking into her room she saw Miranda and a few others were already waiting for her. "Come on you have to look beautiful for you Lilly's special day."

"Okay, okay" she answered moving behind the dressing screen. They took off her dress and re-did her corset to make it tighter, then they threw the new dress over her head. It was a shiny pale yellow gold color, covered in a deep pink leaf design. (picture in profile) the neck line was a low scoop neck with white lace, and the sleeves reached her elbows and then flowed into lace as well. The maids then brought her over to the vanity and started piling her hair on top of her head. They added powder and a soft blush to her cheeks finishing up with a little dab of eye shadow and lipstick.

The maids stepped back and admired their work. Isabelle stepped in front of the mirror and looked at herself nodding in approval; she grabbed the present off the bed and went downstairs. She wasn't on duty tonight because Andrew thought it best that he was with his own daughter on her birthday. Isabelle entered the ballroom and proceeded towards the refreshment table she was dying of thirst. Picking up a glass of champagne she took a delicate sip. Now carrying both her glass and present she decided it would be best to put her gift with the others. She had just placed the box on the table when she felt someone behind. Gasping she turned around and found Alex. "Isabelle..." he started. She stopped him.

"Its okay" she answered. "I'm sorry I just didn't feel good last night and you caught me by surprise."

"No" he answered. "I'm sorry. I acted to forwardly and took advantage of you. Forgive me?"

"Of course" she answered. He smiled and put out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He grinned.

"Of course" She replied placing her glass on the table. He took her hand and they moved to the dance area. He placed his hand on her lower back and they twirled around the room. "You're a beautiful dancer" she said looking into his blue eyes.

"You're beautiful," he replied.

She laughed "Does that mean I'm not a good dancer" He smiled too and moved towards her lips, he looked at her for approval and she nodded. His lips lightly touched hers and before it could become deeper cannon fire sounded from the harbor. Isabelle pulled away from him and looked up startled. People around them started panicking and yelling. Groups started to run towards the doors, woman yelling about their children who had been left at home. Before anyone could leave however the balcony doors burst open and the screaming from the front soundly ceased resulting in the sobs from woman the only sound.

"Well it looks like we stumbled upon quite the party here gents" a voice slurred.

"Indeed we have Captain" another answered.

"No" Isabelle whispered. She knew those voices this couldn't be happening. She started pushing her way through the groups of people so she could get a closer look. Alex stared at her in surprise and followed her trying to stop her.

"Now" the voice said. "If everyone would just put there valuables in this here sack I would feel no need to hurt this young lass."

Finally in the front Isabelle's eyes widened in surprise there was Captain Jack Sparrow and in his arms was Lilly. She was his hostage. Isabelle almost screamed on the spot. How could he. He was threatening a little girl and ruining the life she had finally accepted. She could easily just hide until after his crew left, but there was no way she was leaving Lilly. "Sparrow!" she screamed. Everyone froze and looked at her including Jack.

"Now what do we have here" He smirked. "I see my reputation precedes me"

"What do you think you're doing" she continued, ignoring him.

He frowned slightly looking her up and down. "Do I know you?" he question.

"Because I'm sure I would've remembered you" he said letting the smirk grace his lips.

"No I don't think you have" the governor and Alex stepped in front of her. "She's my daughter's nanny and if you'd be so kind to let my daughter go I'd like to be held hostage in her place."

She tried speaking again but Alex silenced her "Isabelle"

Jack froze once again and turned to look at her. "Move" he ordered Alex and Andrew. "I said move" he placed the gun closer to Lilly's head and they both reluctantly moved. He looked at her and realization hit him. "Belle?"

"Captain" Gibbs interrupted. "It can't be she's dead she jumped off the ship, she never surfaced."

Jack ignored Gibbs and stared at her. His eyes looked at her again skimming over her appearance and his eyes seemed to stop at her chest. She blushed and Alex suddenly stepped forward infuriated. "I'd look up if I were you Pirate" he sneered with anger. "And her name is Isabelle not Belle so I doubt she's this acquaintance of yours."

Jack sighed and ignored his as well. "So it's Isabelle now, very proper. Now love where was I before we were so rudely interrupted. Ah yes where it is!" he demanded.

"Where's what" she answered.

"Oh don't play dumb love" he replied. "I wasn't staring at your chest, well not at first."

"It doesn't matter" she answered. "Please let her go" she pleaded looking at Lilly's tear streaked face. "Take me instead"

Jack looked at her questionably. But the governor interrupted "Isabelle I don't care how you know this man but it's not your duty to do this, don't put yourself in danger."

Jack was now staring at the governor. "Jack" she whispered. He looked towards her. "Please." She couldn't deal with the fact that he was holding Lilly hostage. She loved this little girl and she couldn't help like feel that this was all her fault and even if it wasn't these people had accepted her gave her place to stay. And what had she done, lied to them. Jack watched her eyes begin to feel with tears, he'd never seen her cry.

He sighed giving in "Alright come ere' love" She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and walked over the Jack. She kneeled down if front of Lilly real quick.

"Are you okay darling?" she asked quietly. Lilly nodded. "I had a really fun time with you these four months. I love you sweetheart, okay?"

"I love you too" Lilly answered letting more tears flow. "Where are you going? Why can't you stay?" she asked sobbing now. Jack let the girl go and she jumped into Isabelle's arms. Isabelle stroked her hair "I can't explain now okay but I have to go, be strong for you daddy for."

"I will" she answered sniffling, Isabelle released her and she ran over to her dad. She stood up only to have Jack put an arm around her waist and pull her towards him.

"Now it seems because of this lovely lady I've changed my mind" He looked around "I won't pillage your town and I'll leave as soon as possible." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "I will however be taking Isabelle here as compensation."

"No" Alex let out an outraged cry. The governor showed the same expression but tried to hold his son back. Alex kept coming at Jack however. A pistol being cocked immediately made him stop.

Isabelle felt the cold pistol against her head. "Now I could easily just kill her here if that's what you want." Jack said. Alex glared at him fiercely. "Though it'd be a shame to loose something so pretty don't you think" Jack pulled her closer to him. Alex slowly backed away. "That's what I thought" Jack answered smugly. "Come on men back to the Pearl." Jack dragged her out onto the balcony and pushed her towards the ladder. "Down you go love" Isabelle slowly went down the ladder and waited for Jack at the bottom. She was about to speak but he silenced her. "Wait till were in the cabin" she nodded and they ran through the town.

She walked up the plank and Jack gave the orders to pull away. He walked towards his cabin and signaled her to follow. She took one last glance at the place she had called home and followed him back his cabin.

She walked into the cabin and shut the door; she had barely turned around when Jack had pushed her up against the door. He had his arms on either side of her head and his face was dangerously close to hers. "Now I was just going to port sierra on a lead I received about Moddred. Now imagine my surprise when I find you there not dead and not only that housing with the bloody governor. Oh and you seemed to be friendly with that nice boy Isabelle" he sneered dragging out her name.

"Jack" she said shakily due to his closeness. "I didn't…I had to…it was…" she couldn't finish a sentence she couldn't explain.

"What" he said furiously. "You're suddenly lost for a word, that's something I thought I'd never see. When you were Belle you never seemed to shut up."

"You don't understand" she whispered. "I thought I could find my way home and I didn't think I'd still be here after I jumped, it was a spur of the moment."

"Whatever you say darling" he answered. He stepped away "just give me the necklace this time for safe keeping." Isabelle looked at her shoes.

"Well you see, I might, its, well…." She answered flustered again.

"Out with it already. Cut this proper crap out" He yelled.

"I don't exactly have it" She answered.

Jack gritted his teeth "and where is it."

"I can't tell you" she answered. Jack slammed his fist on his desk. She yelped. "At least not till you tell me why you went to port sierra, what was the tip."

Jack sighed "Listen love, after you jumped we had to spread the word you were dead so Moddred wouldn't keep on are tail. We didn't think it'd actually work cause why would he believe us but it seemed he did. But then we got word he was heading to port sierra for something and word had it, it was about you. We were a lot closer to the port than he was so I figured we'd check it out see if your body or the necklace had washed up. But it seems you were there all along."

"But Captain Moddred didn't come to Seirra." She said confused. Jack looked around nervously. "Because you beat him there, so he's still going to go, and I won't be there, all those people. He's not like you Jack what if he kills her." She jolted up and ran through the room. She kept running until she got to the bow of the ship she needed to go back to protect Lilly to warn everyone. She was about to jump off the rail when to arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Oh, no you don't, not this time" he whispered huskily into her ear. "I'm sorry love I am but it's not safe for us to go back."

She turned around and faced him "But we have to he'll kill her, he'll kill everyone" She started pounding on his chest we have to go back we have to we have to, please" she whispered into is chest after she had stopped hitting him. "Please" She looked up at him and he shook his head. Her knees gave out and both her and Jack sunk to the floor. They say there for a couple minutes when Jack finally spoke.

"You really loved her didn't you" he asked.

"Yeah, I did." She answered.

"She'll okay love, I promise."

Isabelle leaned back. They both sat there listening to the waves against the hull "You're different" He finally said.

"I know" she answered. "I decided after I got there that'd I be done running so I became Isabelle."

"You're still the same person; you're just acting different love. You can be just as strong as Isabelle"

"No I can't you don't understand" she answered annoyed.

"Your right I don't" He answered. "I don't understand why you can't say one sarcastic comment, why your not fighting back, Isabelle's not strong she's weak. You didn't change how you act society did.

Isabelle stared at him in shock. She'd never heard him say anything so serious. But still what he said hurt. Was Isabelle just as weak as Belle? Maybe he just didn't see what she did. That Isabelle didn't need to escape anywhere she fit it. But was that really where she wanted to fit in? But she didn't know if she wanted to go back to Belle she didn't even know if she could. She didn't know if she wanted the burden of the necklace back on her. She shot straight up. "Oh god the necklace" she whispered.

"What is it" Jack asked. She didn't answer. He grabbed her shoulders and kneeled in front of her. "Where's the necklace Belle." She wasn't responding. "Belle, love" he tried. "Isabelle" he finally shouted. She shook her head and snapped out of it.

"It's back in Sierra" she whispered.

"You mean to tell me you left the bloody necklace where Moddred is heading. Why don't you just hand it over to him." Jack yelled.

"It's hidden" she replied. "He'll never find it, even if it's right under his nose."

"Your sure" he questioned.

She nodded her head, "positive."

"Then we wait" he finished

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it review please**

**Quote:** I'm a lover, not a fighter. But if I have to fight for love, I'm an assassin

**Sincerely Yours,**

**The Shadow**


End file.
